Larmes de diamants
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Half earth, Quatre royaumes, quatre nations et leurs princes au destin bouleversé... A cause de Gilbert. son méfait? un vol de diamants destinés au prince Lovino. Les personnages ne sont pas des nations. Multiple pairing, Fruk, spamano Gerita et bien d'autres . Enjoy.
1. les quatre royaumes

LARMES DE DIAMANTS.

...

Chapitre 1

Pour aider :

Michelle = Seychelles

Isabelle = Monaco

Sebastiano = Seborga

Armando = Portugal

Kaelin = Nouvelle-Zélande

Jack = Australie.

Nicolaï : Male !Belarus

Tomas beilschmidt = Germania

Les autres chapitres sont déja tapé et se font corriger. Je remercie mein bruder de m'avoir fait la correction et aidé a quelques moments.

***** bonne lecture*

Fut un temps où il existait quatre clans, quatre puissances qui régnaient sur une immense terre, une île gigantesque qui portait le nom de Half-Earth. Cette île était entourée d'océan et d'îlots minuscules, et personne ne savait s'il existait autre chose au-delà du grand bleu. Peu importait.

Le premier des clans était l'empire Vargas, gouverné par le puissant Romulus Vargas. C'était un empereur d'âge mûr, aimé de son peuple, un exemple de justice et de bonté. Ses terres regorgaient de richesses, et le peuple vivait parfaitement bien sous un climat clément et doux, le petit empire étant situé à l'extrême sud de Half-Earth.

Bien que Romulus, dans sa jeunesse était réputé pour être un conquérant, la perte de quelques terres et l'âge l'avaient assagi. Il pensait en philosophe que ce n'était pas avec des guerres de territoire qu'assurerait la pérennité de l'empire ni la sécurité de ses habitants. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il ne gouvernait qu'un territoire peu étendu. Cependant, il avait souvent à faire face à des problèmes d'argent, refusant d'augmenter les taxe sur son peuple. Angelo, la capitale, se trouvait au pied d'un volcan éteint.

L'Empereur avait trois fils, Lovino, le plus âgé et l'héritier du trône, Feliciano, un jeune simplet, doux, amateur d'art, de poèmes et de chansons, ainsi que Sebastiano, le cadet, dragueur, menteur et exellent négociateur.

Le second clan était le royaume Saint-Germain, un royaume immense, dont la capitale est Berlitz, ou le peuple vit bien, à force de travail, malgré des terres beaucoup moins riches que l'empire Vargas. Le roi, Tomas Beilschmidt était un homme mystérieux et sérieux qui s'occupait du bien-être de son peuple tout en s'assurant que les caisses du royaume restent suffisement pleines.

Le roi possède deux fils. Le plus jeune porte le nom de Ludwig et est l'heritier du trône puisque le plus âgé, Gilbert, refusa ce privilège pour vivre une vie de militaire puis de rodeur solitaire. Tomas ne put le retenir. En tant que Rodeur, Gilbert travaillait dans l'ombre pour le bien du royaume. Avec sa ruse innée, il est un des meilleurs éléments pour proteger les terres.

Le troisième clan était la double monarchie qui liait l'empire de Britanny et le royaume Francia, dont la capitale commune était Rosalys. Deux têtes couronnées, têtus comme des mules et mariés depuis près de dix ans dirigaient le double royaume à leur manière. Francis, roi de Francia, était l'égérie de la politique douce, s'occupait des taxes, des festivals et veillait à ce que les deux peuples s'entendent et ne manquent de rien. Arthur, Empereur de Britany, s'occupait quant à lui des politiques guerrières, du ministère magique, des échanges marchands et de la police de la monachie.

Main de fer et main de velour se complètent parfaitement pour le maintient de la nation. Leurs descendants, obtenus grâce à l'immense talent de leur mage, Andrew le rouge, sont nombreux.

L'héritier Alfred, un grand blond hyperactif qui ne vit que pour la justice et les burgers, puis Matthew, jeune homme blond, calme et réfléchi, doux et intelligent, puis Michelle, jeune fille brune qui aime l'océan et les poissons, Isabelle, une blonde intelligente mais grippe-sous, et enfin Peter, tout le portrait d'Alfred en miniature, à l'exception de l'obsession pour les burgers, que le plus jeune n'entretenait pas.

Chaque roi possèdait un intendant, des conseillers qui serviront a former le futur roi jusqu'a l'âge adulte, et qui pourront etre mariés au même titre que les princes aux autres royaumes. La plupart du temps, l'intendant est un ami de longue date du roi.

Ainsi l'intendant de Francis se nommait Antonio Carriedo, et celui d'Arthur, Armando Carriedo, le grand frere d'Antonio et chef des armadas de Britanny qui formait Alfred aux techniques de guerre et a la politique. Les deux frères sont de beaux hommes bruns et halés au le regard émeraude. La double monarchie est le royaume le plus riche d'entre tous, grâce a ses mines de diamants et ses carrières de platine. Arthur défendait ce trésor avec acharnement et seuls les plus riches des royaumes pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de ses pierres précieuses.

La plus grande, mais aussi la plus pauvre de toutes les nations était le sanctuaire de givre. L'union des empires du nord, controlée d'une main de fer par Nicolaï et ses deux gouverneurs. L'union était composée de trois grandes nations. D'abord le royaume Scanda, spécialisé dans la fabrication de meubles et d'armement, celui qui remplissait certainement le plus les caisses de l'union de par son commerce. Il était gouverné par Mathias, un roi impulsif, et situé au nord-ouest de la double monarchie.

L'empire rouge, au centre de l'union, avait pour empereur Nicolaï lui-même. C'était la nation principale du sanctuaire, celle qui en était à l'origine et abritait la capitale, Sovias. La grandeur de son territoire, disait-on, résultait de conquêtes plus ou moins nettes, mais Nikolaï affirmait n'avoir que restitué au peuple la liberté de choix et que tous avaient fini par rallier sa cause, argument qu'il employait d'ailleurs aussi à l'égard de Scanda et du royaume millénaire du dragon.

Ce même royaume était situé à l'est, et présentait au sud une frontière avec Saint-Germain. Sous le règne du sage Yao, il prenait difficilement son essor au sein de l'union, mais voyait également naître les meilleurs espions de Half-Earth.

Malgré son air froid et mauvais, l'Empereur rouge était quelqu'un d'extrêmement protecteur. Sa famille, le prince Ivan et la princesse Katyoushka, soit ses frère et soeur adorés, en faisaient les frais. Ils l'aidaient à tenir à la fois le royaume et l'union, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La paix entre les clans était toute relative, et chacun vivait dans ce climat incertain.

C'est ici que commence mon récit.

...***

Deux caravanes de chevaux traversaient au pas la forêt sombre de Saint-Patrick, qui séparait l'Empire Vargas de la double monarchie et du royaume Saint-Germain.

À sa tête, trottait fièrement l'intendant Antonio Carriedo de la monarchie de Francia, monté sur un cheval brun. Il escortait sa dot pour l'empereur Vargas, qui lui permettrait alors d'acquérir la place de prétendant pour la main de l'héritier de l'Empire.

À l'origine, Antonio n'était pas d'accord pour se faire vendre ainsi à la dynastie Vargas. Le roi Francis n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Mais lors du banquet organisé pour l'anniversaire de l'empereur Vargas, et auquel celui-ci avait cordialement invité les autres têtes des clans, sa rencontre avec le prince Lovino changea immediatement la donne.

L'intendant s'était perdu dans le regard d'or aux reflets de jade que l'héritier avait posé sur lui, et était littéralement tombé sous le charme. De retour à Rosalys, il était rentré en trombe dans le bureau du roi de Francia en affirmant haut et fort, des étoiles plein les yeux :

- J'EPOUSERAI LE PRINCE DE L'EMPIRE !

Francis avait souri mais n'avait rien ajouté, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction.

Il escortait donc sa dot, un coffre plein de diamants purs et de platine d'une valeur innimaginable. Ce petit coffre permettrait sans doute de combler le vide des coffres de l'empire un bon moment.

Antonio souriait. Plus que trois jours de route et il arriverait à Angelo, il reverrait enfin son doux prince... Cependant la nuit tombait et il était dangereux de continuer. Il leva la main et stoppa la caravane, ordonnant qu'on installe le campement. Son second, un grand homme blond aux cheveux qui défiaient la gravité, et toujours en train de fumer, le rejoignit.

-Capitaine Johan, au rapport, Seigneur Carriedo !

-Johan... On se connaît depuis longtemps, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, sourit l'intendant.

Johan grogna mais continua sur sa lancée.

-Rien à signaler aux alentours, le carosse est en bon état, et les chevaux en bonne santé. Les tentes sont montées et les soldats commencent leurs tours de garde. Nous partirons demain aux aurores.

Antonio hocha la tête, échangea encore un peu avec son second avant d'aller s'installer dans le second carosse, dans lequel il s'endormit bien vite du someil du juste.

...***.

Quatre ombres glissaient entre les arbres et s'approchaient dangereusement du campement.

- Kesesese, voilà donc notre cible. Ce coffre de diamant pourrait aider notre peuple.

- Kiku et moi ne sommes pas intéressés par le coffre, seigneur. Notre cible est l'intendant, afin de le prendre en otage et de faire pression sur la double monarchie. Le sanctuaire pourrait s'enrichir bien plus ainsi qu'avec un simple coffre, souffla Mei, la nièce du gouverneur Yao.

- Kesese, ja, mais vous savez, ça sera beaucoup plus difficile, n'est-ce pas, Justine ?

- Gilbert, je ne suis pas sûre, ton père ne voudrait pas que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça.

-Ma fabuleuse personne agit pour le bien du royaume. Je ferais tout pour son peuple, avec ou sans l'approbation de mon père. Et toute façon, personne ne me connaît ici.

-Gilbert-san, s'il vous plaît, revoyons le plan. Mei-chan et moi assomerons les gardes avec un poison préparé par nos soins, qui les rendra inactifs pour une heure sans les tuer. Gilbert-san, vous vous infiltrerez dans le carosse du coffre tandis que vous, Justine-san, vous vous rendrez dans le carosse de l'intendant et l'empoisonnerez, comme nous le ferons avec les gardes. Le poison que Mei-chan vous a confié l'assomera pour cinq heures. Nous viendrons le transporter hors du carosse.

-Gut ! s'exclama l'albinos, Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Silencieusement, les deux espions de Yao envoyèrent des fléchettes enduites de poison sur les gardes accomplissant leur ronde. Un après l'autre, ils tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. Les rôdeurs du royaume Saint-Germain se faufilèrent comme prévu. Gilbert s'empara sans difficulté du coffre malgré son poids, et s'en retourna d'où il était venu, discret et glissant comme un serpent.

La blonde , entra par la fenêtre du second carosse et, sans attendre, planta la fléchette dans l'épaule du jeune endormi.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci se réveilla en hurlant comme un damné. Ce n'était pas du tout l'effet escompté. Paralysée par la surprise, la jeune femme tomba à côté du lit de fortune, les yeux exorbités.

Les bruits dehors l'alertèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas occupés de tout les soldats qui veillaient. Justine jura intérieurement, elle ferait payer cette faille à Kiku... tout dans sa tête se brouilla par la panique. Il y eut un claquement non loin d'elle et elle se tourna vivement, tel un animal traqué. La porte du carosse s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme en uniforme .

- QUE SE PASSE-T-I... commença une voix rauque avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Son regard avait croisé celui de la blonde. Il souffla, surpris : ... Justine ?

La rôdeuse paniqua immediatement et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Johan voulut la rattraper et courut après, mais perdit rapidement sa trace. Il siffla de colère et retourna au carosse, qu'Antonio fouillait fébrilement.

- Ils sont partis avec le coffre ! Vite, rattra...

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et commença a tanguer.

- ... euh... qu'est ce qui... m'arrive ?...

Johan le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Son teint était livide et il avait perdu connaissance.

...***.. ###

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. pour toi mon frère

Larmes de diamants.

...

Chapitre 2

********##

Justine rejoignit ses trois acolytes, essoufflée .Les espions du dragon la regardèrent, agacés.

- Justine-san, où est l'intendant ?

Elle prit une inspiration.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il a hurlé quand j'ai utilisé votre poison ! Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Kiku leva un sourcil dubitatif et questionna Mei du regard. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- S'il est allergique à l'un des composants, c'est fort probable . Cela dit, il va tout de même perdre connaissance, mais pas pour le temps escompté. Il devrait rester inconscient, disons, une semaine ou deux.

Gilbert s'avança.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser repartir sans rien, le fabuleux moi s'y refuse.

Il ouvrit le coffre et s'empara de la plaque de platine. Il la tendit à l'espion.

- Offrez cela à votre roi, de la part de Saint-Germain. Vous avez de bons travailleurs de métaux au royaume du dragon, vous pourrez en obtenir une couronne ou des bijoux précieux.

Mei s'empara doucement du métal précieux, et remercia le rôdeur. Elle attendait déja le sermon que lui ferait Kiku sur le devoir d'un espion de connaitre sa cible. Elle marmonna.

Il se séparèrent là-dessus, sans un mot et le plus discrètement possible. Justine et Gilbert s'affairaient pour rejoindre Berlitz, tandis que les dragons se dirigeaient vers le nord. Les rodeurs se rendirent à une auberge abandonnée dans laquelle se trouvait un passage en dédale qui menait jusqu'au Palais. Quand ils furent à l'interieur, Justine s'approcha de Gilbert.

-Je suis désolée de m'être fait repérer, Gil... J'aurai dû improviser.

-Boarf, peu importe, il fallait dire ça aux deux autres zigotos , ce sont eux qui voulaient le petit intendant ! Et de toutes façons, ils ne seront pas capables de nous retrouver. Nous sommes des rôdeurs après tout, personne ne connaît notre visage. Kesesesese !

Justine s'abstint de répondre. Honteuse.

#####***

Quelques heures après l'attaque, les soldats se mirent a la recherches des coupables, qui se révela infructueuse. Ils regardèrent s'ils avaient fait d'autres dégâts, briefèrent les soldats, et prirent les témoignage des victimes.

Personnes n'avait vu le visage des agresseurs.

Trois heures après l'agression, le capitaine Johan prit la tête du convoi et ordonna de continuer vers Angelo. Il était hors de question de retourner à Rosalys.

Même si elle était devenue une rôdeuse, Justine resterait sa soeur, et jamais il ne la mettrait en danger. Si la justice de la double monarchie l'apprenait, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à la peine capitale.

Il avait donc décidé de demander de l'aide à l'empereur Vargas. Sa bonté était, disait-on, sans limite. Il le supplierait, à genoux, front contre terre s'il le fallait.

L'escorte restait silencieuse, suivant le capitaine sans un mot.

##### »**

La demeure de l'empereur Vargas était immense, parée de colonnes de pierre taillés et de bustes des ancêtres de la dynastie Vargas. Une multitude de jardinières colorées entouraient de grandes portes aux liserais argentés.

C'était un palais imposant, que Romulus parvenait à tenir en place malgré les difficultés budgétaires de l'empire.

Johan s'avança, droit comme la justice, jusqu'à la salle du trône ou il demanda une audiance qui lui fut accordée.

Là, depuis le fond de son trône blanc, légèrement affalé et les jambes croisés, l'empereur le toisa, vêtu de sa toge d'apparat. Installé sur son siège royal. À ses côtés, le dauphin Lovino semblait bouder, tandis que les deux cadets discutaient ensemble d'un sujet bateau.

Le capitaine s'agenouilla respectueusement en guise de salut au puissant empereur. Il entendit alors le prince renifler.

- Où est l'intendant Carriedo ? ce stupide individu aurait-il donc renoncé à demander ma main ?

Il sifflait d'agacement, mais Johan crut entendre un soupçon de déception, voire de tristesse dans la voix du dauphin.

- Non, Prince, il n'a pas renoncé pour un sou. S'il n'est pas là avec moi maintenant, c'est parce que, pendant notre périple pour venir vous apporter la dot du mariage, nous avons été agressés par des rôdeurs, qui en avaient manifestement après lui et le trésor qu'il vous apportait.

Le visage du jeune prince devint blême. Son frère, feliciano , le plus doux des deux, lui tint la main pour lui apporter appui, physique comme mental. Romulus quant à lui se redressa dans son trône face aux sombres nouvelles, mais resta silencieux, attendant la suite avec un regard soucieux.

- L'intendant Carriedo a été victime d'un poison qui le maintient dans un état létargique et comateux. Je crois qu'il a mal réagi au poison, et j'ignore quand il se réveillera. Apparement les agresseurs souhaitaient le garder en vie.

Les mains de Lovino se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Ses jointures virèrent au blanc tandis que le second de l'intendant rapportait le récit reconstitué de l'attaque.

- La dot de l'intendant fut volée par les brigands. Moi ainsi que toute l'escorte nous présentons nos plus plates excuses, votre Majesté, ainsi qu'à vous, votre Altesse... nous avons manqué de vigilance. C'est impardonnable.

L'empereur se leva alors et fit signe au majordome et au messager.

- Qu'on prépare une chambre pour l'intendant ! Faites venir mes meilleurs guérisseurs ! Et qu'on envoie un oiseau messager à Rosalys...

- Mon seigneur ! explosa Johan. S'il vous plaît... Je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça...

Romulus leva un sourcil dubitatif. Le capitaine s'expliqua.

- Il s'avère que l'un des rôdeurs est ma petite soeur. Il suffirait que la police de l'empereur Arthur l'apprenne, et elle serait condamnée dès son arrestation, pour trahison. La peine capitale. Je sais pour qui elle travaille. Je peux la retrouver et récuperer la dot, laissez-moi trouver un moyen de la faire changer. Je veux sauver ma soeur... S'il vous plaît...

L'empereur réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

- ... Fort bien, faites, mais... Si la dot n'arrive pas, attendez-vous à un refus de ma part d'accorder la main de mon fils à l'intendant, et vous vous justifierez de vous-même à vos rois. Quand le jeune homme sera guéri, il repartira immédiatement pour Rosalys. Partez maintenant, et trouvez votre soeur. Vous n'aurez que cette chance.

- Père !

L'homme se retourna pour croiser le regard déterminé de son benjamin.

- Feli ?

- Je veux partir avec le capitaine Johan ! Ve, je pourrais l'aider à retrouver la dot de l'intendant.

- Mais...

- Ve, père, je suis un prince, s'il se fait attraper, peu importe le royaume, je pourrais jouer de ma royauté pour leur éviter des pertes inutiles... Et puis...

Il fixa le visage décomposé de son frère aîné. Ses yeux dorés avait perdu leur éclat d'émeraude. L'empereur suivit le regard de Feliciano et soupira...

- Fort bien, tu partiras avec le capitaine si tu le souhaites. Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans escorte.

Il prit une grande respiration et gronda.

- ELIZAVETA ! SADIK ! HERACLES !

Aussitôt les noms prononcés que trois individus apparurent devant le trône. La chef semblait inoffensive, mais elle était connue comme étant une des guerrières les plus chevronnées et puissantes de Half-Earth. Le second était un mage du désert du sud, silencieux et efficace, dont le masque blanc cachait le visage. Le troisième était un homme à l'air fatigué, dresseur de félins de combat. Il ne se sépare jamais de ses deux panthères, Hadès le noir et Zeus le tacheté.

- Majesté, nous protègerons le prince Feliciano, au péril de nos vies ! souffla Elizaveta.

Les deux autres acquiecèrent, puis se mirent à genous devant le prince.

- Seigneur, nous vous jurons allégeance et obéissance, déclara la femme en imitant ses compagnons.

-Tant que nous vivrons, continua Sadik.

-Et jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, finit le dresseur.

Accompagnés de deux soldats de l'escorte du capitaine, l'apprenti mage Kaelin Kirkland, de New Land et le guerrier Jack Kirkland, d'Austral, les cousins éloignés de l'empereur Arthur, venant des contrés Ouest de Britany. Les deux hommes jurèrent silence au capitaine Johan et jurèrent de l'aider.

Ils décidèrent de faire le chemin à pied, pour éviter de se faire repérer par les troupes frontalières du royaume Saint-Germain, puisque c'était, selon Johan, pour son heritier que Justine travaillait. Un sort du mage Sadik les rendit quasi irrepérables tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et proches d'au moins dix mètres du mage.

Ils avançaient la nuit et une partie du matin et se reposaient cachés pendant le reste de la journée.

Le prince Feliciano ne se plaignait de rien, il marchait aussi vite que les autres et aidait à la cuisine et au montage des tentes. Il agissait en parfait soldat et semblait prêt à tout pour son frère.

###***###

Au Palais Vargas, l'intendant avait été couché dans une chambre d'hôtes. Près du lit où le patient dormait d'un profond sommeil, le second plus puissant mage de l'empire, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, fit tomber son diagnostic, en présence de l'empereur et de son dauphin.

- L'allergie provoquée par le poison le laissera dans cet état pendant deux semaines, s'il reste stable... C'est un poison rare, conconcté avec des ingrédients qu'on ne trouve qu'au sanctuaire de givre, et probablement venus du royaume du dragon... Avec mes soins, il se réveillera deux ou trois jours plus tôt. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Romulus siffla, fichu poison, fichus dragons ; car il ne pouvait que s'agir d'eux, ils ne marchandaient pas leurs ingrédients ... Il quitta la chambre, laissant seul son aîné au chevet de l'intendant. Le mage du désert le suivit.

Lovino regarda longuement le jeune homme, puis siffla en caressant sa joue.

-Bastardo, crève pas ! Ou je te le jure, je te tue de mes mains !

*****##

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que le groupe avançait, et la forêt leur paraissait de moins en moins accueillante. Ils avaient passé la frontière et ne tarderaient plus à atteindre Berlitz, où Johan pensait trouver sa soeur et le coffre.

Johan fit s'arrêter le groupe et ordonna la mise en place du campement. Kaelin et Sadik montèrent les tentes et lancèrent le sort furtif, tandis qu'Elizaveta installait une marmite. Elle se leva et regarda le prince debout non loin, avec gentillesse.

- Excusez-moi, Majesté mais...

- Feli, s'il vous plaît, sourit le jeune homme. Ici nous sommes égaux.

Le femme sourit.

- Bon très bien, donc, Feli, est-ce que tu pourrais aller juste prendre quelques morceaux de bois par là, sans t'éloigner, s'il te plaît ?

Le petit brun sourit et acquiesca. Il adorait qu'on lui demande des services, il se sentait utile ainsi. Il s'avança vers la forêt en faisant attention de ne pas dépasser les dix mètres de furtivité qu'offrait le sort du mage. Il ramassa un paquet conséquent de bois sec qu'il se hâta d'apporter à la guerrière, ravie.

Elle alluma un feu et prépara avec l'aide du jeune homme, un repas pour le groupe. Le soleil était haut, l'heure était venue de dormir. Grâce au sort, personne ne serait obligé de monter la garde.

Ils s'endormirent tous.

...***#####**

Fin chapitre 2


	3. situation hasardeuses

Larmes de diamants

...**

Chapitre 3

***..

****####

- Vous n'êtes revenus qu'avec du platine aru ?

Le roi dragon regarda son espion avec la sévérité d'un père déçu par les agissements de son fils. Kiku baissa la tête.

- Seigneur Yao-sama, je vous prie de me pardonner cette déplorable erreur, il y a eu une fautes de jugement, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité... Nous ignorions que l'intendant allait mal réagir à notre poison...

Le gouverneur se calma et inspira.

- Je te pardonne cette fois pour cette erreur, Kiku, mais bien parce que tu m'es fidèle mais je ne pardonnerai pas que tu faillisses encore. Envoie ce platine aux forges, qu'ils m'en fassent une couronne pour l'anniversaire du prince Ivan, et deux bracelets du destin. Si je me souviens bien, il fête sa vingt-et-unième année dans une semaine. C'est ce jour-là que selon la tradition il devra prendre une ou un epoux. Dis à Yong-Soo de rendre ce métal le plus pur possible. il a trois jours, et pas un de plus !

L'espion s'exécuta en silence.

Derrière la porte de la salle du trône, Mei remercia silencieusement Kiku.

*******####

Malgré sa promesse de ne pas prévenir le double empire, Romulus écrivit, peu après le départ du groupe, une missive à destination du roi Francis parce que la sécurité de nations prime sur les promesses d'individu à individu, et qu'il se devait d'agir en bon empereur, pour le bien de son peuple et celui du double empire.

Dans la lettre, il lui demandait de taire cette information et de la garder pour lui. Il expliquait que l'attaque venait de toute évidence d'espions du sanctuaire de givre, peut être sous ordre du roi Nicolaï. Il expliqua aussi que le capitaine voulais garder le silence sur cette histoire pour sauver sa soeur.

Le roi de Francia, surpris du tournant de la situation était éberlué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la situation évoluerait ainsi. Le trajet entre Rosalys et Angelo aurait dû n'être qu'une promenade de santé pour la caravane. Il prit la plume et entama une réponse à l'empereur en assurant son silence, sous certaines réserves de sécurité nationale, et lui demanda un messager officiel de l'empire Vargas, afin de rassurer l'empereur et l'intendant de Britanny, quitte à devoir mentir.

Il termina la lettre, et y apposa son sceau avant de quitter son bureau, en direction de la volière pour envoyer sa missive en direction de l'empire du sud.

Trop préoccupé, il ne remarqua pas, qu'au moment de fermer la porte principale du bureau, l'entrée secondaire s'ouvrit sur l'héritier, Alfred, qui pénétra dans la pièce , cherchant son père. Ne le voyant pas, il s'installa près du bureau de bois ouvragé de son paternel en mangeant un burger. Après tout,il finira bien par revenir.

- Bizarre, il est là d'habitude a cette heure ci.

Il finit son plat et se mit à gesticuler. Son regard océan scruta la salle sous toutes ses coutures jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la missive signée Vargas, sur le bureau. Voilà qui était étrange, Francis n'aurait pas laissé traîner quelque chose de cette importance.

Sans aucune hésitation, il s'en saisit et la lut tranquillement. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, et plus il s'inquiétait. Si le royaume du nord cherchait la guerre, il risquait de détruire la double monarchie...

Alfred ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il décida dans la seconde de se rendre lui-même a Sovia afin d'en apprendre plus sur les intentions du roi Nicolaï, et de ses gouverneurs. Il devait sauver les royaumes de ses parents. (Like a HERO !)

Il prévint tout de même ses frères et soeurs de son départ et des raisons qui le poussent à partir. Tous décidèrent de couvrir son absence.

Ceci fait, il attela son cheval noir, Batman, et partit au galop vers le sanctuaire de givre. Avec une provision de foin et de burger.

Il y arrivera dans une semaine.

##########**

Dans la forêt, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Feliciano, étant le premier levé, décida de rapporter du bois et de préparer le repas avant le réveil des autres.

Il s'éloigna en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser les dix mètres de protection de la caravane. Il remarqua vite que la veille, tout le bois accessible de la zone avait été utilisé. Il regarda autour de lui... il n'y avait personne. Il prit son courage a deux mains, après tout, ce n'était pas un mètre ou deux de plus qui allaient le tuer.

Il s'éloigna donc. Il s'attelait au ramassage des branches sèches, quand il entendit un sévère « HALTE-LÀ ! ».

Feliciano se figea. Il se mit à paniquer. Quand l'homme était-il arrivé ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de ne pas surveiller les alentours ? Il resta de dos à l'inconnu, qui pointait une arbalète vers lui.

- Déclinez votre identitée ! Plus vite que ça !

Le prince déglutit. Et souffla.

- Je suis un voyageur venu des terres du Sud, je m'appelle Feli...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne pouvant pas dire son nom complet. Aucun autre membre du groupe n'était en danger. Révéler maintenant sa royauté ne lui amènerait que des ennuis. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il devait trouver quelque chose...

- Feli ? Feli comment ? gronda sévèrement l'autre homme.

- Feli Varso. J'en avais marre de ma vie de paysan... Je me suis donc mis a voyager pour visiter les royaumes... Ça avait toujours été mon rêve de voyager autour du mon...

- Et où est ton campement ? l'interrompit l'autre, dubitatif.

Le prince réfléchit a toute vitesse et indiqua le paquet de bois qu'il transportait.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir... J'étais sur le point de le construire...

En parlant, le jeune prince remarqua Elizaveta , cachée dans les buissons. À la façon dont elle empoignait son arme, il devina qu'elle se préparait à abattre le blond d'une seconde à l'autre. Celui-ci siffla.

- Menteur ! Tu es un espion, j'en suis sûr. Je vais t'amener au palais de Berlitz ! Tu y seras jugé en bonne et due forme... On ne se moque pas du sergent Bash !

Entendant cela, le prince fit discrètement signe à Elizaveta, prête à bondir, de ne pas attaquer. Elle le considéra un instant, surprise, puis se renforgna.

Le jeune homme souhaitait se rendre a Berlitz seul pour récupérer le coffre volé... Elle voulait l'aider, mais elle avait fait acte d'allégeance... elle devait obéir.

Le prince sourit et dit au garde :

-Bien, je vous suis, sergent.

La guerrière les regarda partir et retourna au camp, la tête basse. Leur seule mission désormais est d'aider Johan à récupérer sa soeur... Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le prince s'en sorte.

*******###

- Quelles sont vos intentions envers Saint-Germain ?! répondez ! hurla le sergent avec humeur.

- Ve, je ne veux rien, je ne suis rien qu'un simple voyageur !

- Vous avez passé la frontière sans vous faire repérer. Vous ne pouvez pas être « un simple voyageur » ! Je le répète, qui êtes-vous ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- Je suis Feli Varso, je suis un voyageur... s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me crier dessus... renifla tristement le petit prince.

Cela faisait presque une heure que le brun subissait les questions toujours plus autoritaires de Bash. En voilà un qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Les cris du sergent et les pleurs du jeune homme qui raisonnaient depuis les oubliettes eurent vite fait de gêner l'héritier de Saint-Germain qui rentrait d'une partie de chasse et qui passait par la. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interogatoire avec force.

-Il suffit ! Bash ! Arrêtez de tourmenter ce garçon !

Le soldat baissa la tête, respectueusement tandis que Feli leva les yeux vers son sauveur.

Le regard océan de l'héritier croisa les yeux dorés emplis de candeur et de tristesse du plus jeune. Le temps avait suspendu son cours, et cette unique minute dura une éternité. La voix du sergent souffla.

- Majesté, je ne peux pas laisser partir cet homme, j'ignore s'il est un espion des Vargas !

Ludwig fixa le militaire et sembla refléchir. Il recroisa le regard du jeune homme et souffla.

- Il sera désormais mon homme de compagnie. Je pourrai le surveiller ainsi. S'il essaye de s'enfuir, vous aurez votre réponse. Cela vous convient-il, sergent ?

Il reçut un hochement de tête silencieux en guise de réponse.

- Gut. Conduisez-le au majordome, il sera en mesure de lui trouver une tenue décente... et toquez à la porte avant d'entrer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le capitaine de la garde ne soit traumatisé par les activités que ce brave Roderich entretient avec mein Bruder.

- B... bien, Majesté.

Le grand blond s'en alla après un dernier regard au petit prince.

Ce dernier soupira, tout en se demandant comment il pourrait quitter cet endroit quand il aura récupéré le coffre.

********##

Le premier jour passé entre les murs du château de Berlitz aurait pu mettre le jeune prince très mal a l'aise. Les pièces étaient toutes de couleur grisâtre, propres, mais sans personnalité. Feliciano se sentait vraiment dans un autre univers.

Il craignait les longs corridors sombres et austères qui serpentaient le palais dans toute sa longueur. Ses mains tremblaient quand il passait près des bustes représentant les ancêtres de la noble lignée des Beilschmidt.

Si, au palace Vargas, les statues des rois étaient souriantes, ici, elles semblait agressives. Leurs regards de pierre avaient l'air de vous suivre tandis que vous passiez devant elles. Les tableaux semblaient, quant à eux, juger tous vos faits et gestes avec la sévérité et la cruauté d'un bourreau.

Feliciano avait peur. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de tout ces visages agressifs. Il recula, effrayé, jusqu'à heurter, de son dos, quelque chose de grand. Il se retourna en glapissant de terreur. Une voix forte s'éleva :

- Calme toi, s'il te plaît.

À ce moment, le petit prince reconnut son sauveur, Ludwig, et se sentit soulagé. Le grand blond posa la main sur son épaule.

- J'avais aussi très peur de ce couloir étant petit. On ne s'y habitue pas vraiment avec le temps. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Il y a qu'un seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, pour rendre ce lieu moins lugubre.

Le brun leva vers le prince un regard interogateur. Ludwig appella :

- Roderich ! Je te prie de jouer ! Donne à ce palais toute la beauté et la splendeur qui est la sienne!

Le silence fut bientôt coupé par une douce mélodie de piano, ou d'orgue.

Tandis que la musique résonnait dans le couloir, celui-ci semblait de plus en plus accueillant. Les bustes semblaient s'éclairer, les tableaux gagnèrent en beauté, leurs couleurs devinrent plus vives et la pierre des murs semblait se parer d'une multitude de douces nuances.

Feliciano se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise. La peur avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment d'admiration et d'émerveillement. Comment une simple musique pouvait elle changer a ce point le visage d'un lieu ?

-Vee... comment fait-il ?

Un moment de silence passa, puis le blond répondit.

-Mon majordome est un mage. Il n'est pas un soigneur, et sa seule magie ne peut etre exprimée que par des sons... S'il doit combattre, il utilisera un violon, dont les accords aigus pourraient causer de violents dégâts à l'oreille et à l'esprit. Mais c'est une personne pacifique, qui ne fait que donner à ses mélodies plus de profondeur et de couleur... Sa haine pour la violence est telle qu'il souffrirait atrocement s'il venait à en faire usage.

Feliciano restait silencieux en continuant d'apprécier l'oeuvre du majordome. Ludwig le coupa dans sa contemplation.

- Allons le voir.

Le plus jeune lui sourit :

-Vee, oui, si vous voulez.

*****##

Depuis quelques jours, Feliciano travaillait donc pour le prince de Berlitz, lui tenant compagnie quand il le demandait sans pour autant lui obéir comme un sujet quelconque.

Il essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention de Bash ou de Gilbert, le grand frère de Ludwig, qui se méfiaient de lui. Roderich appréciait plutôt le jeune homme.

Ses conversations avec Ludwig étaient agréables, et le brun se surprit à les attendre avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

Le blond lui parlait de sa voix calme et posée, et lui racontait de petites anecdotes sur ses goûts, son enfance ou sur ses hobbys. Il était doux et confiant envers Feliciano, et celui-ci se sentait bien aux côtés de Ludwig.

Ses moments préférés étaient les soirées passées ensemble, dans la bibliothèque, à écouter le blond faire sa lecture. La voix grave résonnait doucement dans la pièce et le plus jeune l'appréciait comme une douce berceuse.

Parfois, le brun lui cuisinait un petit repas, sous le regard avisé de Roderich, et méfiant de Gilbert. D'autres fois, le prince blond lui proposait une balade à cheval ou une sortie avec ses chiens.

En quelques jours, le jeune homme avait oublié sa mission, son but, son frère.

En quelques jours, Feliciano tomba amoureux.

*******###

Fin chapitre 3

Esperant que ça vous plait.

Review please ? *w*


	4. Face à l'avenir

Larmes de diamants

...

Chapitre 4

« *** »

*********** ## Au château de Rosalys.

Le prince Sebastiano, venu en tant que messager, avait demandé audience aux deux monarques, au nom de l'empereur Vargas.

Sûr de lui et souriant, il se présenta devant les souverains de la double monarchie, ainsi que devant l'intendant Armando Carriedo.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença un discours structuré et particulièrement bien ficelé, dans lequel il expliquait que selon les lois de son pays, l'intendant n'aurait le droit de prétendre à la main du prince que s'il se montrait digne de lui au travers d'une série d'épreuves de force et de courage.

Il affirma, fidèle au scénario qu'il s'était préparé, que les épreuves duraient deux semaines, ce qui expliquait l'absence de nouvelles de l'intendant depuis son arrivée à Angelo.

Le prince Sebastiano parlait avec passion. Il était excellent comédien, jouait le jeu jusqu'à en décrire les épreuves déjà accomplies par le prétendant. D'aucuns ne pourraient croire qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge, que toutes ces belles paroles. Le prince déclara également que jusqu'à son départ pour Rosalys, Antonio avait réussi toutes les épreuves imposées. L'empereur Arthur s'agaça.

- La dot ne suffisait donc t-elle pas ? Ces épreuves ne sont qu'un coup de plus du vieux Vargas pour éviter de lier son royaume aux nôtres !

Sebastiano tiqua. Il savait bien qu'il y avait eu des tensions entre Francia, Britanny et l'empire Vargas, mais la rancune était plus tenace qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

- Votre Majesté, mon père serait plus que ravi de marier mon frère aîné à votre intendant de Francia. Mais il s'avère que, tout comme moi, le prince Lovino est de faible constitution, et manque cruellement de force physique. Nous ne voulons que nous assurer que le seigneur Carriedo puisse le protéger en toute circonstance.

Arthur médita un instant sur ces paroles. Il comprenait les motivations de l'empereur... Un bon époux est une personne qui doit combler les faiblesses de l'autre. C'est pour cela, qu'il rêvait souvent de marier Alfred à quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi...

De plus, si le prince, le futur empereur, se trouvait en danger et que son époux était incapable de le défendre, c'en était fini de lui, et de la stabilité de l'empire. Il se calma donc et hocha la tête majestueusement en guise de réponse au prince. Armando prit la parole à son tour.

- Merci, prince, d'avoir pris la peine de nous avoir rassurés sur le retard de sieur Carriedo à nous donner de ses nouvelles. Nous vous prions également de nous prévenir, dès la fin des épreuves, afin que nous rejoignons Angelo pour la cérémonie, si mon cher cadet réussit.

Sebastiano sourit et se pencha respectueusement. Sa mission accomplie, il échangea encore quelques politesses avec les souverains, puis s'en fut rejoindre son escorte, qui l'attendait aux écuries.

Le roi Francis soupira de soulagement. Son époux croyait au mensonge du jeune prince dur comme fer.

Armando Carriedo, lui, fixait la porte par laquelle venait de sortir le cadet Vargas. Cette petite histoire le gênait grandement. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de lois comme celles-ci... Dubitatif, il décida tout de même d'attendre la fin desdites épreuves avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

########*** Sanctuaire de givre.

L'empereur rouge marchait doucement en direction des quartiers de son tendre frère. Il tenait dans sa main, fermement serré, le présent offert par la dynastie des Dragons pour son frère. La date de son anniversaire approchait... Et il faudra alors qu'Ivan choisisse un époux ou une épouse.

Cela ne consistait qu'à passer l'un des deux bracelets du destin au poignet de la personne choisie, tout en portant l'autre. Il fallait que les bracelets vibrent et brillent d'une lueur bleue, pour que l'heureux élu soit considéré comme fiancé légitime. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il arrivait souvent que les bracelets virent au rouge, et brûlent la peau des deux partenaires jusqu'à ce que le prince prononce « Je renonce ! ».

Il arrivait aussi que les bracelets décident qu'aucune personne n'est digne du porteur royale. Le dauphin souffrira donc jusqu'à renoncer completement au mariage. Le pire c'est qu'aucun mage ne devait le soigner avant la fin de la cérémonie. Souvent, il était trop tard.

Nicolaï leva alors sa manche et observa son poignet malmené, noirci et brûlé à jamais. Le jour où lui-même avait dû faire son choix, il avait, plein d'espoir, passé le bracelet à toutes les personnes présentes. Chaque fois, le bracelet lui refusait de reconnaître un quelconque fiancé, mais Nicolaï recommençait et recommençait. Sans résultat de plus, qu'un poignet calciné qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis, et les blessures conjointes d'une destinée cruelle et du renoncement.

Il resserra son étreinte sur les bracelets. Il avait peur, au fond de lui, qu'il n'arrive la même chose à son frère. Il ne permettrait pas que son cher Ivan soit meurtri de la sorte, et dans sa chair et dans son coeur.

N'ayant pas d'héritier, il cédera bientôt sa place à Ivan sur le trône de l'empire rouge, pour qu'il puisse assurer la lignée. Il s'assurerait en contrepartie, de rester empereur du sanctuaire de givre. Ivan ne serait qu'un de ses gouverneurs. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il arriva devant une grande porte d'ébène, qu'il scruta pendant quelques secondes, avant de lever le bras et de frapper trois fois de ses phalanges délicates. La voix de son frère résonna doucement derrière le bois.

- Da ?

Nicolaï poussa la porte et entra dans l'antre du jeune homme. Ivan ne paraissait pas surpris de le voir, et affichait cet air doux et triste à la fois. Il était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, caressant

son chat. L'empereur s'installa en face de lui, et déposa doucement le paquet sur la table basse qui les séparait.

- Tu te sens prêt, Ivan ?

L'interpellé leva un regard améthyste sur son grand frère.

- Da... Nicolaï, j'espère... que tout se passera bien pour moi...

Il appuya sa phrase en attrapant le poignet meurtri de son frère, prenant grand soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Celui-ci le regarda, gentiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon tendre petit frère... Je n'ai pas eu droit à la grâce des bracelets sacrés, parce que, malgré tout je suis un roi ferme et sévère... un roi cruel. Je mérite mon sort et ma solitude... Tu es fort et doux, Ivan. Je te le promets, mon cher petit frère, le destin ne te laissera pas finir ta vie seul...

Ivan n'ajouta rien, embrassant la cicatrice de son frère, puni selon lui, beaucoup trop injustement.

********####* Au palais Vargas, Angelo.

Le mage du désert s'acharnait depuis plusieurs heures sur un intendant hurlant, gémissant, secoué de tremblements et trempant ses draps de sueur, sous le regard exténué et inquiet du prince Lovino. L'intendant de Francia avait été, dans l'après-midi, sujet à une réaction violente au poison, au fond de son coma.

C'était signe qu'il commençait à évacuer, mais l'allergie dont il était victime avait aggravé la crise qui devait n'être que mineure. Le prince avait refusé de bouger tandis que le mage entamait le processus de guérison, et il avait fallu appeler des domestiques pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou du guérisseur, qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

Le mage eut un soupir. Les hurlements s'amoindrissaient, même si ce n'était pas le cas des tremblements. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il continua donc de le traiter, guettant le moindre mouvement de son patient. Lovino grognait à côté, comme à son habitude.

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

- Son état s'est stabilisé, Altesse. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de rechute avant un moment, mais la date prévue du réveil est encore loin, il faut s'attendre à tout.

- Il ne nécessite plus de soins pour le moment ?

- Il faut que je m'occupe de la décoction et lui administre, et ce sera terminé pour ce soir… commença le guérisseur. Il détestait parler autant pour ne rien dire.

- Je le ferai, assura le prince sans broncher.

- Je ne peux laisser un patient…

Le prince semblait sur le point d'exploser. Connaissant son tempérament depuis le temps qu'il vivait au château, Gupta s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas encore insulté.

- Seigneur Hassan… Vous pouvez disposer.

On ne discutait pas les ordres d'un prince. Gupta prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre, après avoir indiqué à un prince agacé comment donner la décoction au convalescent.

Une fois la porte refermée, Lovino soupira. Enfin seuls.

Il fit comme le guérisseur avait dit avec l'espèce de tisane, tant qu'il avait toutes les indications en tête. Manquerait plus que son prétendant clamse dans ses bras, tiens.

Une fois cela fini, il tira le tabouret du médecin à lui et s'assit près d'Antonio. Quel abruti… S'il ne s'était pas autant entêté à devenir son prétendant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'était à cause de lui que Feliciano était parti risquer sa vie pour récupérer la dot de son intendant.

C'était à cause de lui, et du mariage qu'Antonio voulait, qu'il avait été agressé, qu'il était dans le coma, et avait ces terribles crises. Il se sentait coupable, en quelque sorte, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne. Si seulement tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Remets-toi vite, bastardo…

Pas qu'il se soucie particulièrement de la santé de son idiot de frère, ou de celle de cet abruti qui dormait à côté de lui. Pourquoi il le ferait, d'ailleurs ? Le coffre de diamants, lui, aurait pu aider le royaume. Ils traversaient une passe difficile. Et puis, c'était un intendant, il était plutôt doué en gestion de royaume, tout ça.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Antonio. Ce n'était pas la peine de se mentir, tout compte fait. Il se leva légèrement, et s'appuya sur le lit, près de l'oreiller, pour mieux voir le visage du jeune homme. Il semblait dans un profond sommeil. Cela arracha un sourire à Lovino, de penser qu'il le verrait ainsi tous les jours bientôt.

Un sourire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, une grimace, plutôt. Du dégoût. Rien que ça. Il fléchit son bras et son pencha sur l'intendant. Il savait bien qu'il ne s'en rendrait probablement pas compte, mais… Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se réveiller, après tout. Il était un prince charmant, que diable.

Il l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à espérer, pour le moment. Il se releva vite.

C'était stupide. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ni pourquoi il avait cherché la main d'Antonio sous les draps, pour la serrer. Il était stupide. Il se faisait contaminer par son entourage, c'était la seule explication. Bon sang.

Une longue soirée de veille commençait pour le prince.

#######**

C'est après cinq jours de vie au palais de Berlitz que tout changea pour le jeune Vargas.

Feliciano marchait tranquillement vers les appartements du prince Ludwig, apportant dans une assiette, de multiples variétés de mets que le blond adorait. Il était joyeux, les couloirs ne l'effrayaient plus et il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec les autres sujets du palais.

Il toqua trois coups contre la porte austère, et attendit que Ludwig l'invite à entrer.

La voix de ce dernier résonna doucement :

- Entre Feli, je t'en prie.

Le blond était tranquillement installé à son bureau, lisant des missives et autres rapports de généraux. Comme à son habitude, le brun déposa son plateau plus loin, sur la table de nuit. Il y trouva cette fois un coffre en ébène. Ludwig répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- C'est un cadeau de mein Bruder, que je dois encore transmettre à Vati. Il m'a dit que cela permettra de remplir les caisses du royaume.

Feliciano sourit et dit :

- Ve... Avec un si petit coffret ? Votre frère doit avoir un sacré sens de l'humour.

- Ja... Je le croyais aussi. J'ignore toujours d'ailleurs ou il a pu dégoter ça, mais ce coffret contient des diamants purs...

Le cœur de Feli manqua un battement. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa mission, son frère, le coffre contenant la dot...

Il fut pris d'un violent vertige. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il avait comme une envie de vomir.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et sortit de la pièce en courant, en essayant de retenir ses sanglots, tandis qu'il entendait le prince blond crier son nom pour le retenir.

######### »**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'Arthur courrait après Alfred dans le château. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais son aîné lui échappait de manière continue.

La veille, il le cherchait dans sa chambre, où il trouva Matthew. Celui-ci lui affirma qu'Alfred était parti vers la cuisine, combler le vide immense de son estomac. Dans la cuisine, il croisa Isabelle, mais pas d'Alfred. La jeune fille eut la gentillesse de lui indiquer que son grand frère était parti nager dans la piscine centrale.

Enfin arrivé a celle-ci, il croisa Michelle, qui lui assurait qu'il venait juste de le manquer, puisqu'il se rendait aux écuries... Et une fois là-bas, Arthur remarqua l'absence de Batman et Peter qui lui affirmait innocemment « ah, c'est ballot ! Il vient de partir en balade ».

Cela agaçait prodigieusement l'empereur.

- Fichu héritier avec un ver au cul... jura-t-il en s'en retournant rejoindre Francis.

Non seulement il était incapable de tenir en place, mais Armando affirmait qu'il manquait toutes ses leçons. Qu'il le retrouve donc, ça allait barder.

########**

Après des jours de recherche, le groupe du capitaine Johan trouva l'entrée du dédale des rôdeurs dans une ancienne auberge. Hades et Zeus avaient fait des miracles, en pistant l'odeur de la sœur du capitaine grâce à un vieux ruban à cheveux qu'il avait gardé d'elle.

Kaelin, Elizaveta et Jack restèrent dehors à monter la garde, tandis qu'Heraclès, Sadik et Johan infiltraient le tunnel. Les deux félins les guidaient discrètement, sentant l'odeur de Justine toujours plus forte, tandis que Sadik maintenait son sort de furtivité sur le groupe.

L'endroit était sombre, éclairé de temps en temps par des lanternes bleues.

Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à entendre une voix féminine irritée. Johan se figea. C'était Justine.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant sur lui ?

- Mein Bruder ne voit plus rien à part lui, ne parle plus que de lui et ne sourit qu'à lui ou qu'en sa présence ! Je suis sûr que ce petit vaurien est un mage à la solde des Vargas ou de la double monarchie, qu'il l'a ensorcelé ! Je dois l'éliminer, pour le bien de Ludwig et pour celui du royaume!

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'as aucune preuve... Et c'est un gamin ! Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse ?

- Il a beau avoir l'air innocent, il n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que Bruder, c'est un adulte ! Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a eue, toi aussi ! Tout ça parce qu'il sourit à mademoiselle quand elle fait le service aux repas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais lui régler son compte !

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Le bruit de gifle résonna dans le tunnel, mais était bien trop fort pour avoir été produit par une femme frêle comme l'était Justine. La voix du dénommé Gilbert s'éleva.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, à lever la main sur un prince ! Je vais m'occuper du garçon ! Pendant ce temps, reprends-toi, que diable !

Johan vit partir dans la direction opposée la silhouette d'un homme en cape, dont la chevelure blanche captait la faible lumière. Ils se hâtèrent vers l'endroit d'où il venait dès que le bruit de ses pas disparut. Justine était là, la joue écarlate et les yeux fermés.

- Il est devenu fou...

Le bruit un peu trop fort que fit Johan en se précipitant devant elle attira son attention. Elle croisa immédiatement le regard inquiet de son frère. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand celui-ci tendit la main vers elle, mais finit par se laisser faire.

-Justine, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle renifla.

- Le prince, Gilbert, veut abattre le nouvel homme de compagnie de son frère. Il n'a jamais tué... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a si peur. Il est si jeune... Et Feli n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Sadik et Heraclès levèrent vivement la tête, soudaiment extrêmement inquiets. Johan virait au blanc. L'homme masqué s'approcha de la blonde.

- Jeune dame, montrez-moi le chemin vers le palais. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Elle le toisa un instant avant d'abandonner. Eux pourraient certainement empêcher ce crime, contrairement à elle... Elle indiqua :

- Vous suivez le dédale principale jusqu'à la sortie de la lanterne rouge. Vous suivrez ce couloir jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez sur trois portes en fer, prenez celle tout à gauche ! Le palais est à deux heures de marche d'ici, mais gilbert connait des passages secrets dont j'ignore l'emplacement , il y arrivera beaucoup plus vite. Si vous courrez, vous y arriverez en une heure et demie. Bonne chance.

Les deux accolytes partirent en courant, suivis des panthères, tandis que Johan aidait sa soeur, qui le questionnait du regard.

- Justine, Feli est un Vargas.

La blonde ouvrit de grand yeux paniqués... Oh, non.

Son frère tenta de la rassurer.

- Tu sais, Sadik et Héraclès arrêteront le prince de Berlitz … Ils protégeront Feliciano quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils discutèrent un peu en marchant, mais Justine se fermait quand il parlait du coffre. Bien vite, la cadette l'avait reconduit à la sortie du dédale qu'elle connaissait maintenant comme sa poche. Ils y retrouvèrent Elizaveta et les deux mages de Britanny, qu'ils informèrent de la situation.

Elizaveta décida d'avoir confiance en ses deux accolytes et ne leva pas le camp.

########**

Devant la grande fenêtre de la chambre de domestique qu'on lui avait attribuée, le petit prince brun pleurait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu finir ainsi ? Il se retrouvait désormais face au plus grand dilemme de sa vie.

S'il ne récupérait pas les diamants, il pourrait vivre auprès de Ludwig... mais son frère n'épousera jamais son aimé.

S'il dérobait le trésor... Il donnerait une chance à Lovino d'être heureux. Mais cela impliquerait de perdre définitivement Ludwig.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un grincement de porte.

************* ####**

Fin chapitre 4


	5. à toi mon amour

Larmes de diamants.

Chapitre 5

****#

It's LEMON TIME * enjoy*

*.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un grincement de porte.

- Feli...

La voix du blond était incertaine. Il s'approcha doucement, et le rejoignit.

-Feli, que se passe-t-il ? S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas... Dis-moi, parle-moi.

Le brun garda le silence. Ludwig passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il était plutôt maladroit avec les gens… Il ne savait pas comment lui redonner le sourire, mais espérait, avec ses gestes, lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Et ce, quelle que fut la raison de son chagrin soudain.

Il soupira, un peu soulagé quand son homme de compagnie s'abandonna tout de même à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. Ludwig caressait doucement les cheveux du plus jeune qui appréciait, toujours sans piper mot.

Après un temps, le blond décida de laisser Feli seul. Il ne connaissait pas les mots pour réconforter quelqu'un. Il s'en retourna à sa chambre, inquiet.

Feli resta figé. Cinq minutes après le départ du prince , il se leva soudainement et retourna sur ses pas, le regard déterminé.

Il entra sans frapper, surprenant le blond, assis sur son lit. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas assuré.

-Feli ? Mais que...

Le brun lui coupa la parole, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes d'un mouvement presque brusque.

La surprise empêcha d'abord Ludwig de comprendre. Puis, il enroula possessivement ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressaient avant de s'enrouler amoureusement l'une contre l'autre en un ballet enflammé.

Ludwig ne contrôlait plus rien et se laissait guider par la cadence assurée de Feli. C'est à peine s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, d'ailleurs.

Le brun le poussa soudainement sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur l'érection du prince, imposante malgré les couches de tissu.

Il caressa doucement le visage imberbe du blond, qui se saisit de la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Feliciano sourit.

Le prince entreprit alors de déboutonner, peu à peu, la chemise de son homme de compagnie. Il prenait grand soin d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau nouvellement découvert. Le brun soupirait de bien-être.

Ludwig se débarrassa à son tour de son haut avant de reprendre les lèvres du plus jeune, l'enserrant contre lui, torse contre torse. Sa respiration devint plus forte, jusqu'à en grogner de contentement, lorsqu'il sentit Feli onduler des hanches, caressant son érection contre la sienne.

Leurs pantalons partis rejoindre leurs autres vêtements à terre, le brun s'installa de manière à surplomber le prince de toute sa hauteur.

Il se pencha lentement et caressa la gorge de l'homme avec ses lèvres. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, son torse sur toute la longueur et son ventre, en prenant soin de contourner le nombril.

Arrivé devant l'élastique du boxer, Feliciano le saisit de ses dents et l'abaissa, dévoilant la fierté royale, gorgée de désir.

Du bout de la langue, le brun taquina le gland rougi du blond, qui soupira fortement. Il lécha la colonne de chair sur toute sa longueur et s'apprêta à recommencer, quand il sentit ses hanches se faire tirer sur le côté.

Il stoppa son action, se laissant manipuler. Le blond l'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, lui laissant la tête en bas, et plaça ses genoux au niveau de ses propres épaules. Cette position ne laissait aucune intimité au plus jeune, mais Ludwig n'en avait cure.

Il commença à embrasser l'érection, sous les yeux de Feli. Celui-ci gémit, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur la virilité devant sa bouche.

Il ne put mettre en bouche que la moitié de la hampe de chair du blond, mais s'activa avec application. Il sentit la langue royale monter le long de son sexe, de ses bourses pour terminer sa course autour de l'anneau de chair rose qui lui faisait envie. Le blond embrassait, léchait et finit par y enfoncer légèrement le bout de sa langue.

Feli glapit de surprise, mais trouvait la sensation agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Ludwig commencer à le préparer avec un doigt. Il se crispa.

La douleur était aigüe, mais se calma plus rapidement qu'il ne le crut. Le blond faisait des mouvements amples et lents, qui plaisaient au plus jeune. Quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier, Feli aboya de douleur. Le prince voulut les retirer, mais le brun refusa.

Ludwig resta immobile, attendant que Feli se détende. Il le caressait lentement de sa main libre pour l'y aider. Le petit prince calquait le rythme avec sa langue sur le sexe du blond.

Après une minute, il put commencer à bouger le long des doigts du prince, soupirant et gémissant langoureusement.

Ludwig préparait méticuleusement le plus jeune en faisant des mouvements en ciseau tout en continuant à le caresser.

Quand celui-ci émit un son plus fort que les autres en réponse à ses mouvements, Ludwig sourit. Il recommença, arrachant un miaulement au brun. Il retira ses doigts et le laissa se retourner.

Feli s'installa sur la fierté du blond et s'empala lentement. La douleur le foudroya, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il gémit.

- V... Veee ~

-Arrête-toi Feli, tu as trop mal, je le vois ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer ! On pourra recommencer une prochaine fois !

Feli ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu, inquiet.

« Non, mon amour, je n'ai que cette nuit ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

-Non Ludwig, je... j'ai juste à m'habituer un peu, ne t'en fais pas... sourit le plus jeune.

Il s'empala de plus belle, grognant de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la garde de la fièreté du blond.

Il soupira et attendit de s'habituer, que la douleur passe. Ludwig bougea doucement, sans déclencher la moidre réaction négative chez le brun.

Il se détendit beaucoup plus. Feli s'habitua vite et commença à chevaucher le blond, prenant appui sur son torse musclé. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

Le bras droit du blond s'enroula autour du corps du brun alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le gauche pour donner des coups de reins vers le haut, à la rencontre des hanches de Feli.

Celui-ci criait le nom du blond, entrecoupé de gémissements de désir, et parfois de douleur. Ludwig le possèda profondément, agrippant ses fesses avec avidité.

Ils atteignirent le Nirvana ensemble. Feli rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla le nom du prince. Celui-ci grogna de désir quand il vint au plus profond du brun.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, embrumés par l'orgasme. Et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Je t'aime, Ludwig.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, qu'il n'avait probablement pas destiné à être entendu. Ludwig s'endormit, heureux.

##########****

Le lendemain, le blond eut la tristesse de trouver sa couche vide. Il sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en plus de Feli, le coffret aux diamants avait disparu.

Il sourit tristement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Alors, ce n'était finalement que pour eux...

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée le tira de ses noires pensées. Cela venait du dortoir des domestiques.

Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir à la volée et tomba sur deux hommes étranges, accompagnés de deux félins, qui semblaient sur la piste de Feli. Une des bête reniflait la porcelaine cassée d'une assiette qu'il avait du bousculer par mégarde.

L'un des deux hommes, masqué, se tourna vers le prince.

- Prince de Berlitz, excusez nous pour cette effraction, mais l'heure est grave. Nous recherchons un jeune homme brun de petite carrure qui répond au nom de Feliciano. L'auriez-vous vu ?

Ludwig acquiesa, suspicieusement.

-Que lui voulez vous ? grogna-t-il.

Heraclès s'avança.

- Le prince Gilbert le prend pour un mage qui a embrumé votre esprit. Il a l'intention de lui ôter la vie pour la sécurité du royaume ! S'il vous plaît, où est-il ?

Ludwig blanchit soudainement. Son frère…

- J... je ne sais pas... Il a disparu ce matin, ou dans le courant de la nuit, avec le coffre à diamants...

- Donnez-moi un vêtement, ou un objet à lui. Vite !

Le blond fonça dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, mais ces deux hommes étaient manifestement avec Feli… Ou Feliciano, comme ils l'avaient appelé.

Il avait beau avoir dérobé le coffre et s'être enfui, Ludwig ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il eut la chance –et la surprise- de retrouver la chemise du brun dans sa chambre, et l'apporta aux deux hommes. Heraclès la tendit à ses félins, qui s'empressèrent de suivre une direction à toute allure. Les deux accolytes partirent, suivis de près par le prince, et par une ombre qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua.

**********### au même moment, Manoir de Sovias, demeure secondaire.

- Mesdames, messieurs, résonna fortement une voix entre les murs du petit palais. Veuillez accueillir l'empereur rouge, Dame Katyouschka et le Prince Ivan, qui vient d'atteindre l'âge sage !

L'empereur s'avança sur une estrade, et le silence se fit.

- Comme vous le savez, mon cher frère vient de fêter sa vingt et unième année, l'âge où il doit, selon notre tradition, confier son avenir aux bracelets sacrés. Je demanderai donc au seigneur Mathias de ne pas se saouler avant la fin de la matinée, par respect pour ce moment unique. Les bracelets choisiront, si le destin le permet, la ou le futur fiancé du Prince Ivan. Cette cérémonie peut être douloureuse. Des mages bleus des glaces, venus de Scanda vous soigneront, si les bracelets vous rejettent. Ivan, je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches, termina l'empereur en aparté à son frère, en lui saisissant doucement la main.

Le jeune homme hocha la tete. Il enfila de suite un bracelet du destin à son poignet gauche. Il scruta la foule. Les visages se ressemblaient, nombreux, froids et impersonnels. Il descendit de l'estrade où ses aînés siégeaient.

Machinalement, il tendit le bracelet vers un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux mi-longs, qui se trouvait là. Il avait l'air sympathique, et sans doute ne serait-il pas un mari dérangeant. Pas que quelqu'un d'ici puisse être dérangeant. On se pliait à la volonté du prince, voilà tout. Ivan soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se passer comme cela…

Le jeune homme, terrifié, enfila le bracelet sous le regard agacé de son compagnon, certainement son amant, jugea Ivan, un petit travesti blond, dont le regard inquiet ne quittait pas le bracelet.

Le bijou vira immédiatement au rouge, et arracha un hurlement de douleur aux deux hommes. Ivan cria :

- Je renonce !

Aussitôt, le bracelet reprit sa couleur normale et glissa du poignet de sa victime, tintant sur le sol en tombant. Ivan le ramassa en tremblant. Il avait essuyé son premier échec. Les deux compagnons ne dirent mot, terrifiés, mais leurs regards en disaient long.

Le prince regardait désormais la foule avec crainte. Il le sentait, aucune de ces personnes n'était la bonne.

Parce qu'aucune d'elle n'oserait lui tenir tête. Ivan avait besoin de défi, il avait besoin d'un compagnon, ou d'une compagne, du moment qu'il avait quelqu'un, à la fois fort, malin et piquant.

Aucun sujet du sanctuaire de givre ne pouvait correspondre, ils étaient tous comme ceux qui étaient rassemblés ici... D'ailleurs, est-ce que seulement une des personnes présentes désirait l'épouser ? Certes pas. Ils n'étaient venus que par formalité.

Il tendit quand même le bracelet à une autre personne, l'un des deux mages bleus présents, celui qui paraissait le plus jeune, qui tenait entre ses bras un petit chien blanc. Le second sorcier lança un regard glacial au bijou et au prince, mais s'abstint de dire mot. Ivan le remarqua. Non seulement personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit ni même le regarder en face, mais quoi qu'il essaie, c'était voué à l'échec. Les deux jeunes hommes de tout à l'heure, les deux mages. Tous étaient liés. Et lui ?...

Le bijou vira à nouveau au rouge lorsque le mage le glissa à son poignet. Il hurla en chœur avec le prince.

-Je renonce ! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Le bracelet tomba et le grand sorcier se précipita vers le plus petit, qu'il soigna le plus vite possible. Ivan se ressaisit du bracelet. Il tourna un regard douloureux vers son frère et sa sœur, qu'il devinait inquiets.

Ils se souvenaient tous les trois de la dernière cérémonie de ce genre. De plus, Ivan ne pouvait pas se faire soigner tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé fiancé. Son poignet gauche le cuisait constamment, et il ne pouvait pas non plus retirer le bijou. Cela faisait terriblement mal.

Le prince désespérait alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les personnes présentes, cherchant un visage lumineux, des yeux qui se planteraient dans les siens. Rien.

Etait-il destiné à recevoir le même sort que son frère ?

Un henissement venant du couloir principal attira son attention et le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

***#######***

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Rencontre avec le destin

Larmes de diamants.

« *** »

Chapitre 6.

« µµµ »

******###

Ce matin-là, Armando entra en furie dans chacunes des chambres des princes du double empire, sonnant le reveil avec vigueur. Il leur indiqua silencieusement le couloir.

Surpris, les jeunes se levèrent tous, plus inquiets les uns que les autres et se dirigèrent vers la zone indiquée. Les deux souverains du double empire étaient là, irrités. Arthur fixa ses enfants un à un, et leur demanda, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Où est Alfred ?!

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, silencieusement. Ils ne voulaient pas mentir à leur père dans une situation pareille, mais... L'empereur perdait patience et commençait à taper du pied. Francis s'avança face à ses enfants.

-Si vous nous dites tout maintenant, je ne laisserai pas Thuthur vous punir, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, mais inquiète.

Ledit Thuthur aboya, mais laissa faire son mari. Il était celui des deux qui savait le mieux y faire avec leurs enfants. Le petit Peter craqua et fondit en larmes.

- Alfred… Alfred a lu la lettre sur ton bureau, papa. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net… Il est parti au sanctuaire de givre !

Les adultes blanchirent en chœur. L'empereur, dont le regard avait durci, se tourna vers son mari avec une lenteur menaçante.

- Francis... montre-moi cette lettre.

*****###

Feliciano fixa le rôdeur qui le menaçait. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les rayons de lumière glissaient à travers les feuilles des arbres et le brun put croiser un regard rouge empli de rancoeur.

Gilbert serrait les dents. Il aurait dû s'estimer fier d'avoir rattrapé le jeune homme, mais, contre toute attente… Son visage ne reflétait aucune trace de méchanceté ou de malveillance, au contraire… juste une immense tristesse. L'albinos ne s'attendait pas à faire face à un regard doré d'où glissaient des larmes brillantes. De la couleur du diamant.

Le rôdeur secoua la tête et grinça :

- Bah alors, pas heureux d'avoir réussi ton méfait ? Tu as brisé la confiance de mon frère et tu as volé son trésor. Sois un peu fier de toi ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?!

Le brun ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Vee~ ... C... c'était nécessaire...

Gilbert émit un rire glacial :

- Nécessaire ? En quoi ? Tu as volé un trésor à la famille royale de Saint-Germain ! Apporte ce coffre à ton empereur et nous vous déclarerons la guerre !

A ces mots, le regard du brun changea littéralement du tout au tout. La tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. Il cracha :

- J'ai volé ? Vous êtes bien placé pour parler.

Gilbert se figea. Personne n'était censé être au courant de cela.

-Ce coffre est une dot de mariage, venue de la double monarchie. Elle devait servir à unir Antonio Carriedo, l'intendant du roi de Francia, avec le prince de l'empire Vargas, Lovino. Croyez-moi que si je ne rapporte pas ce coffre, l'empereur saura à qui il devra déclarer la guerre. Et je peux vous assurer que le double empire se joindra à nous !

Le sang de l'albinos se glaça. Avait-il vraiment commis un tel crime ? Lui qui pensait ne s'attaquer qu'à de la marchandise achetée par le peuple du sud... Le fabuleux Gilbert ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il devait accorder raison au jeune homme. Jamais un intendant ne se serait déplacé pour de la simple marchandise, fût-elle aussi précieuse...

-Im... Impossible ! Si jamais ça avait été le cas, Britanny et Francia nous auraient déjà attaqués !

-Ve~ Vous n'avez eu de répit que grâce au frère de Justine, qui est le capitaine de l'intendant que vous avez attaqué ! c'est lui qui a surpris votre équipière dans le carosse et qui l'a reconnue. Il a supplié l'empereur Vargas de garder le silence, le temps qu'il essaye de récupérer ce coffre pour lui éviter la peine capitale.

- Mensonge ! explosa le rôdeur. Et même s'il s'agissait de la vérité, cela n'explique en rien pourquoi il a fallu que vous brisiez mon frère !

Feliciano baissa les yeux, honteux. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le brun murmura :

-Ve~ Je ne voulais pas...

Gilbert leva un sourcil dubitatif mais le laissa continuer.

- Pour être honnête… soupira Feli. Pendant ces quelques jours, j'avais oublié ma mission. Ludwig est une personne merveilleuse... Il est patient et doux... J'en suis tombé amoureux. Mais en voyant ce coffre, je me suis retrouvé face à un choix... Le plus difficile de toute ma vie. Soit je renonçais à ma mission, et restais aux côtés de votre frère... Soit je récupérais le coffret, ce qui permettrait à mon cher frère d'épouser l'intendant de son coeur. Mais il me faudrait alors renoncer à Ludwig... Son bonheur contre le mien... Mon choix fut en faveur de mon aîné.

L'albinos resta figé un instant, considérant le choix douloureux qu'avait dû faire le jeune homme... Puis il tiqua.

- Votre frère, répéta-t-il. Votre frère… le prince ?! s'exclama le rôdeur, les yeux écarquillés. Mais alors… Vous êtes...

Feli releva les yeux.

-Ve~ oui, mon nom est Feliciano Vargas.

Gilbert se figea. L'espion qu'il avait voulu abattre était un prince… Il avait failli commettre un attentat. Un peu plus, et ses actions irréfléchies les auraient tous conduits à la guerre. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. L'épée qu'il tenait trembla, avant de s'abaisser.

Au même moment, une voix féminine attira l'attention des deux hommes.

- Vous ! Levez la main sur le prince Vargas, et vous êtes mort !

Ledit prince ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Elizaveta ? Mais comment...

Quant à Gilbert, son épée touchait terre à présent. La nouvelle venue s'assura qu'il ne représentait pas de danger, avant de s'adresser au prince.

- Johan, sa sœur, les deux zigotos de Britanny et moi étions en train de monter la garde près de l'entrée du dédale. C'est à une trentaine de mètres. J'étais en tour de garde, pendant qu'ils dormaient un peu. J'entendais des bruits depuis tout à l'heure. Vous croassez comme des corbeaux, je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous remarquer ! Tout va bien, Majesté ?

Gilbert ne put plus se contenir et explosa de rire. Il en vint même aux larmes.

- KESESESESESE ! Ça c'est de la garde royale ! il s'esclaffa. J'ai jamais vu de guerrier aussi viril de toute ma vie !

Et le prince de Saint-Germain de repartir dans son fou-rire. Une veine pulsa sur le front de la femme.

CLONG !

L'albinos tomba, assommé. Feliciano regarda Eli, avec un air terrifié.

- A... Avec la marmite ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Il l'a bien mérité. Vite, allons chercher les autres au campement. Nous rentrons !

- D... D'où l'avez-vous sortie ?

Pour toute réponse, la guerrière haussa les épaules. Feli ne chercha pas à comprendre et demanda où se trouvaient Sadik et Heraclès, s'ils n'étaient pas avec elle et les autres.

-Ils connaissent le chemin. Venez, retournons à Angelo.

######## »** Palais de Givre

Tous les invités tournèrent la tête, surpris par les bruits de sabots venant du couloir. Nicolaï leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'un cheval venait donc faire ici ? Il n'avait invité personne de plus, et les écuries étaient trop loin pour que ce soit un accident.

Un cheval noir pénétra alors la pièce au pas.

- Hey tout le monde ! Faites place ! Le prince héritier du double empire est là ! s'écria une sorte d'énergumène sur le dos de la monture.

Il traversa la foule, qui s'écartait sur son passage, et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Perché sur son cheval, il s'adressa à l'empereur rouge, ébahi. Ils avaient vraiment laissé _ça_ être prince héritier ? Il y en avait qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux.

- Bonjour, empereur givré ! Je viens pour parler.

Nicolaï tiqua violement au surnom, mais invita d'un geste le nouveau venu à s'exprimer, et l'écouta attentivement. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir le double empire de si urgent à lui communiquer, pour envoyer son héritier, apparemment seul, et l'interrompre ici, alors qu'il avait bien signifié que les relations avec le sanctuaire seraient interrompues en l'honneur de la cérémonie.

- Des espions à vous, du royaume du Dragon, ont empoisonné l'intendant de mon père. Je veux une explication.

L'empereur leva un sourcil. Il se tourna vers son gouverneur, et silencieusement, l'invita à s'expliquer. L'homme aux longs cheveux s'avança, crispé. Il commença un discours sur la nécessité de cet acte pour sauver le sanctuaire, grâce à l'argent qu'ils auraient récupéré de la prise en otage. S'ils n'avaient pas agi de manière officielle, c'était pour éviter d'impliquer le sanctuaire dans une guerre inutile. Ainsi ils auraient pu, si le plan avait marché, se faire passer pour une organisation indépendante.

Vite ennuyé, le prince blond descendit de Batman. Il pouvait mieux voir les gens autour de lui ainsi, et leur parler. Il en apprendrait plus qu'en s'endormant au son monocorde de la voix du sage. Non loin de lui, se tenait quelqu'un d'assez imposante carrure, qui avait dû s'approcher pendant qu'il était encore sur Batman.

Il s'en approcha, en le fixant du regard. Il était le seul, avec l'empereur et la blondinette là-bas, à porter une tenue aussi riche. Il en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait, pas peu fier.

- Woa, c'est toi, le prince rouge ? Vous en avez beaucoup ici, des grands bonshommes comme ça ?

Vexé comme un pou d'avoir été si grossièrement ignoré, le dragon conclut d'un « Je vous ferai parvenir mon rapport détaillé, votre Majesté, aru» et retourna auprès de ses semblables, fixant d'un air mauvais le prince du double empire.

Celui-ci était trop absorbé à détailler le grand prince. Ses cheveux, qui, étrangement, étaient d'un blond grisâtre. Ses yeux d'un doux violet hypnotisant. Son écharpe blanche extrêmement longue qui pendait le long de son corps. Elle avait l'air si douce… Alfred saisit un bout et caressa la matière un moment avant de l'enrouler autour de son propre cou. Ivan grogna mais le laissa faire. Après un moment à ronronner contre la pièce de tissus, le blond se remit à détailler le grand homme.

Le regard bleu du prince de Rosalys s'arrêta sur le bracelet de platine au poignet d'Ivan. Puis sur celui qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Woa, la classe ! Vas-y mec, j'en veux un aussi !

Il s'en saisit et l'enfilla sans attendre de réponse. Ivan protesta, en même temps que Nicolaï se levait vivement de son trône et haussait la voix.

- Niet ! Ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez vous brû...

L'empereur n'ajouta pas un mot. Les bijoux émettaient un son de cloche qui étonna tout le monde. Lentement, ils virèrent au bleu roi. Alfred était impressionné.

- Woa, la classe ! répéta-t-il en allongeant ses voyelles d'une façon presque comique. Ça doit être super pratique pour lire dans le noir!

Ivan sourit. Il avait finalement trouvé son fiancé. Le fait qu'il soit venu, ce jour précis… Ce devait être quelque chose qui ressemblait à du destin.

Le prince leva la tête, et regarda son frère. Celui-ci avait un l'air d'abord un peu perdu, mais cet instant de flottement laissa place à une expression ravie.

Le mariage de son frère chéri ? Une alliance avec le double empire, le royaume le plus riche de Half-Earth ? Que demander de plus ?

Lentement l'empereur rouge se leva.

- Longue vie au prince Ivan de Sovia, ainsi qu'à son fiancé, le prince de la double monarchie, Alfred de Rosalys.

Les invités applaudirent en chœur. Le roi Matthias, s'estimant levé de l'interdiction temporelle de boire, se jeta sur le baril de bière pour fêter ça. Au milieu de la foule, Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux.

- What ?

#########***

- ... der... Bruder ? Tu vas bien ?

L'albinos ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, saphir, de son frère.

- Luddy ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se sentit être relevé avec violence. Il croisa un regard doré qui luisait de colère derrière un masque blanc. L'homme qui le portait siffla entre les dents. Chaque mot qu'il prononça était chargé de menaces.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du gamin ?

Gilbert toussa deux fois puis répondit calmement, un peu blasé de se retrouver face aux défenseurs du petit prince.

- Il va bien. Votre troll en jupons est venue le récupérer. Il ne risque plus rien. Ils sont partis vers Angelo maintenant.

L'homme soupira, soulagé, et lâcha Gilbert. Il fit signe à un autre, et partit avec lui en direction du sud. L'albinos empêcha son frère de les suivre en lui empoignant le bras.

- Bruder, que fais-tu ?

- Tu veux le retrouver, n'est ce pas ?

Ludwig se figea, mais acquiesça. Gilbert sourit.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Retourne au palais et va voir Vati. Demande-lui audience, pour nous deux. Je te rejoins quand j'aurais récupéré mes esprits.

Il appuya ses propos en montrant la bosse imposante au sommet de son crâne, laissée comme bon souvenir de son accolade vigoureuse, précipitée et inattendue avec le métal de la marmite.

Le blond s'exécuta, confiant, et disparut vers le nord-est. Gilbert attendit un moment après que son cadet soit parti, puis lança simplement :

-Tu sais qu'il est impoli d'écouter les conversations des gens ?

Un rire doux résonna et l'ombre qui se cachait fit face à l'albinos, souriante.

- Mon cher Roderich… Tu espionnes Ludwig maintenant ? Je vais être jaloux.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Idiot. Je n'avais pas confiance en ces deux hommes.

Gilbert remarqua alors le violon* dans les mains du majordome. Il eut un sourire triste. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde que Roderich ne fasse acte de violence. Cela le briserait. Alors imaginer qu'il aurait put en faire usage par sa faute... Cela lui était insuportable.

L'albinos tendit les mains vers le brun. Celui-ci s'approcha, et se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

- Roddy… Je te promets qu'un jour, tu pourras détruire ce violon.

Le brun sourit, il voudrait y croire.

*******###

.* Pour rapel, Roderich deteste la violence mais s'il doit se battre, utilisera magiquement son violon.

Fin du chapitre 6

REVIEW *v*


	7. the Era of peace and Joy

Larmes de diamants

« *** »

Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE FINAL

*######*

.

######***

Grâce à la magie d'Andrew le rouge, mage affilié à l'empire de Britanny, les monarques de la double monarchie et l'intendant britannien Armando Carriedo furent téléportés devant la demeure royale secondaire de Sovia.

L'empereur ruminait. Comment Francis avait-il pu lui cacher une telle information... Lui qui avait pourtant tellement à cœur l'entente et l'harmonie entre leurs deux pays unis, il n'aurait pas voulu les mettre en danger, et pourtant… En lui cachant cela, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, en plus de lui manquer de confiance. Et il avait, comme les autres, pensé qu'il était suffisamment cruel pour condamner à mort une jeune fille, alors qu'il y avait des intérêts plus graves en jeu.

Avait-il donc l'air si implacable, pour que même le second d'un intendant se mette a lui cacher des chose ?

Il sourit à cette idée. Il s'entretiendrait personnellement avec le capitaine… ainsi qu'avec le cadet Vargas.

Quand à Francis, pour avoir suggéré aux Vargas d'inventer un menssonge, il aura droit à une punition corporel ce soir, bien qu'Arthur pouvait aisement parier que son époux en serait le premier ravi et en redemanderait .

Il comprenait bien les enjeux de cette machination, mais l'idée qu'il avait pu se faire embobiner si facilement lui restait en travers de la gorge.

L'intendant de Francis dans les pommes ? Elles sont belles, les épreuves de courage de l'empire Vargas. Il prendrait revanche, d'une manière ou d'une autre... Peut-être en exigeant que le dauphin Vargas porte une robe pour la cérémonie de Rosalys, tiens ! Il avait tous les pouvoirs sur le mariage qui s'y déroulerait. En tous cas, c'était l'occasion pour des félicitations, sans doute, pour l'héritier comme son cadet, à qui on ne devait pas nier un certain talent.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait bien plus urgent. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son fils aîné avant qu'il ne déclenche une véritable catastrophe.

Les trois hommes serpentaient dans les couloirs de la batisse, ralentit par la plainte continue du gardien des entrés, un jeune garçon du nom de Raivis Galante. Faisant fit du petit blond, les hommes entrèrent dans la salle de réception sans prévenir. Les deux souverains ouvrirent alors de grands yeux.

Alfred mangeait joyeusement, installé sur les jambes du prince rouge à la grande table de fer normalement utilisée pour les grandes occasions. Il était richement vétu et semblait s'être aclimaté au froid polaire de Sovias malgré qu'il n'y soit resté que trois jours. Il semblait plutôt épanouit et parlait de ses projets de souverain.

-Ouai, j'en ai juste marre de l'appelation « Double empire », d'ailleurs, pourquoi on sépare toujours « Francia » de « Britanny » ? Quand j'arriverais sur le trône, je renommerais le pays « Britancia » ou « Franny » ... Bon c'est pas terrible... Bon disons « MAC » comme dans « My Awesome Country » , j'aime mieux, en plus c'est court. Et quand nos pays seront liés, on l'appelera le « Big MAC » ! Ne suis je pas trop intelligent ?

Quand il remarqua ses parents, le blond leur cria, joyeux :

- Papa ! Daddy ! Regardez ! C'est trop bien ! Je vais me marier !

Au bout de la table, Nicolaï semblait jouir de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Arthur ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer de la bêtise de son fils aîné. Il eut un tic nerveux quand il remarqua enfin les bracelets du destin... Diantre, non seulement le jeune homme disait vrai, mais en plus c'est irreversible.

Francis coupa le fil de ses pensées en prenant son fils dans les bras :

- Oh, mon petit Alfie ! Je suis si fier de toi. Félicitations !

Alors, le fier et terrible empereur de Britanny, ne sachant pas comment réagir, tomba tout bonnement dans les pommes.

############**

Tomas surplombait son héritier depuis son trône, magnifique et charismatique dans son habille de seigneur de l'est. Le silence était pesant et le plus jeune se sentait mal à l'aise.

Gilbert ouvrit la porte à la volée avec un sourire sûr de lui. Ludwig s'inquiétait de plus en plus. L'albinos salua son père et prit la parole.

- Père, il est temps de sortir la dot que vous aviez mise de côté à la naissance de Lulu !

Ludwig haussa un sourcil tandis que son père prenait la parole.

- Mon fils a donc choisi un époux... est-il de sang royal ?

Ludwig prit la parole.

- Non, mais...

-Oui père, il l'est, le coupa l'albinos.

Le plus jeune regarda Gilbert, perdu. A quoi jouait-il ? Le patriarche fronça les sourcils. Gilbert savoura alors longuement ce sentiment que son père et son frère soient pendu a ses lèvres attendant qu'il leur face grâce de ses divines parole. Le roi siffla et demanda à Gilbert de lui donner le nom de l'heureux élu.

- Kesesese. Il eut un rire avant de répondre, C'est le prince Feliciano de l'Empire Vargas .

Tomas et Ludwig restèrent sans voix. Gilbert raconta toute l'histoire.

########** Palais d'Angelo, chambre d'hôtes.

Un regard d'émeraude s'ouvrit sur une vision floue d'une chambre orange inconnue. Antonio tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La voute célèste était assombrie, le soleil se couchait. Il sourit doucement.

Il tourna alors son regard de l'autre côté et il tomba sur une vision des plus adorables. Le prince héritier dormait paisiblement, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur le matelas.

- Je dois être au paradis, pour avoir la chance d'être réveillé avec un si beau spectacle.

De là où il était, l'intendant ne pouvait voir qu'une petite partie du visage du jeune homme. Il se rendit alors compte que Lovino avait entremêlé leurs doigts.

L'homme était touché. Combien de temps l'avait-il veillé ?

De sa main libre, il caressa la chevelure douce du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa un soupir dans son sommeil et Antonio eut un sourire d'idiot.

Ah tiens, quel étrange cheveu...

*******##

Du haut de son trône, l'empereur Vargas lisait tranquillement ses missives de la journée. Il fut surpris par un hurlement qui alerta tout le palais.

- CHIGIIIII !

Sans attendre, Romulus s'élança dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtes à la volée. Il y trouva un Lovino, rouge vif, étalant sans vergogne toutes les insultes les plus variées et les plus colorées qu'il connaisse, les mains autour de la gorge d'un intendant hilare qui se faisait secouer comme un prunier.

-Pardon mon doux prince ! Excusez-moi mon tendre prince ! Je ne le referais plus.

Romulus sourit puis prit un air sérieux.

- Intendant Carriedo.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne firent plus un geste. Attentif, Antonio se leva et fixa l'empereur.

- Oui, Majesté ?

- Je tiens à vous dire que votre capitaine est parti depuis plus d'une semaine, tenter de récupérer votre coffret de dot. Mon second fils est parti avec lui... Je lui ai dit qu'il devait revenir au plus tard avec la dot avant votre départ, le jour même de votre réveil.

Antonio blanchit... La main de Lovino serra le bras de l'intendant entre ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé. Mais la dot ne nous étant jamais parvenue, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de refuser de vous accorder la main de...

Un bruit de trompette coupa l'empereur dans sa phrase. Il identifia immédiatement la mélodie jouée, mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, et fit signe à son rejeton ainsi qu'à son prétendant de le suivre. Leurs pas les conduirent vers la salle du trône, où attendait un messager. Romulus prit place, tandis que les deux jeunes gens restaient figés, encore menacés par la sentence qu'allait prononcer le souverain.

- Parle, messager ! Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau cette fois-ci ?

- Le prince Feliciano est de retour, Majesté, et il apporte un coffre !

Romulus se releva avec un rire fort et joyeux.

- Ah bah, autant pour moi, lança-t-il aux deux futurs fiancés. Voilà le petit qui arrive.

Antonio crut que son cœur allait le lâcher, tellement il était heureux. Lovino eut le plus beau des sourires. L'empereur se tourna alors vers ses serviteurs.

- Que l'on prépare le banquet de fiançailles dans la salle des fêtes pour la fin de la semaine ! Que l'alcool coule à flots ! Je veux un orchestre, le meilleur possible ! Envoyez nos pigeons messagers à travers tout Half-Earth... Et par pitié, n'invitez pas le roi Mathias !

###########***

La fin de la semaine arriva vite. Dans la chambre princière, Sebastiano aidait l'aîné à enfiler son habit de fiançailles, un pantalon de coton noir des terres de New Land, la province britannienne, une chemise victorienne du royaume de Francia et un diadème en platine, cadeau de l'empire rouge. (oui le platine volé)

L'héritier semblait radieux. Il souriait et plaisantait avec le cadet Vargas, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite par le passé.

Feliciano, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, ne partageait pas cet engouement. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour son frère, mais il souffrait de n'avoir pu rester auprès de Ludwig. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas de quoi culpabiliser, il avait fait le bon choix… Mais il se sentait plus seul et malheureux que jamais.

Lovino, surpris que son frère ne s'affaire pas autour de lui comme il s'y attendait, s'approcha, suivi par Sebastiano.

- Feli, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le ton inquiet de l'ainé le tira de sa rêverie.

- Vee~ ...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il craqua. Il raconta toute l'histoire à ses deux frères.

Lovino se sentit de plus en plus gêné par ce bonheur qu'il vivait, aux dépens de son benjamin. Mais pourquoi diable son frère s'était-il entiché de l'héritier de Saint-Germain ? Il y avait tellement mieux à trouver…

Sebastiano prit Feliciano dans les bras, usant de tous les stratagèmes possibles pour l'encourager et sécher ses larmes. L'aîné lui caressa doucement la tête, compatissant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de leur frère ne s'estompent.

Lovino sourit tristement a son frère.

- Merci, petit idiot.

Feliciano eut un sourire triste. Sebastiano s'excita alors.

- Allez, les vieux ! On va fiancer, le Lovi !

Ils rirent en chœur.

######**

Les invités arrivèrent de toutes les nations de Half-Earth. Sauf, étrangement, de Saint-Germain.

Francis et Arthur de Rosalys arrivèrent en carrosse avec tous leur enfants et l'intendant Armando. Ce dernier et le roi de Francia se précipitèrent sur Antonio, l'un le sermonnant sur la prudence dont il aurait dû faire preuve en escortant un si précieux butin, l'autre le félicitant joyeusement pour ses fiançailles.

Arthur entreprit de réprimander le capitaine Johan, qui se répandit en excuses sous le regard moqueur mais emplit de gratitude de sa sœur.

Une fois fini, l'empereur de Britanny s'approcha de Romulus et Sebastiano. Il murmura.

- Des épreuves, hein ?

Sebastiano eut un sourire idiot et Romulus s'excusa platement, souriant.

L'empereur rouge arriva alors, par voie marine. Il était accompagné de sa fratrie, de Yao et Mei de la dynastie des dragons et, au grand dam de Romulus, du roi de Scanda.

Par chance, l'époux de ce dernier, Aleksander de Minven, venu d'une contrée de l'extrême nord de Scanda, était présent pour l'encadrer. Au moins, il ne videra pas les caves de l'empire ce soir.

Ivan rejoignit son promis, qui s'empressa de le présenter à sa famille, content comme un enfant à Noël. Ses frères et sœurs étaient plutôt ravis de le rencontrer, et leur souhaitèrent plein de bonheur.

La fête battait son plein quand Lovino et Feliciano les rejoignirent. Mathias essayait d'échapper à la vigilance sans faille d'Aleksander. Ivan et Alfred semblaient au milieu d'un affrontement amical, sous le regard plein de défis de l'empereur rouge, et celui inquiet de l'empereur britannien. Francis parlait chiffons avec son intendant, alors qu'Armando partageait un peu de tabac avec Johan.

Tout à coup, un évènement qui n'aurait pas dû se produire, arriva.

L'annonceur clama qu'une audience avait été demandée à l'empereur Vargas. Les invités se turent, surpris. Qui pouvait donc déranger les festivités ? Aucun sujet de l'empire ne serait venu les troubler, ils étaient certainement en train de célébrer ce jour eux aussi... Ce devait être quelque chose d'important si l'annonceur se permettait de couper court à une fête de fiançailles.

Romulus se leva et accompagna le crieur jusqu'à la salle du trône.

L'assemblée resta silencieuse un moment. Le silence devint pesant, les trois princes Vargas commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Les bavardages reprenaient, hésitants, inquiets.

Peu après, un majordome entra dans la salle de fête, s'inclina avec respect devant la fratrie Vargas et dit d'une voix calme :

- Prince Feliciano. Vous êtes attendu dans la salle du trône.

Le petit brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Il quitta la salle sous le regard soucieux de ses frères.

Il traversa silencieusement le couloir. Que se passait-il pour que son père le mande, après s'être absenté si longtemps de la fête ?

Il arriva devant la grande porte d'ébène qui faisait face au trône et toqua avant d'entrer.

Il traversa la salle dans sa longueur, vint aux côtés de son père et regarda l'homme blond agenouillé, tête basse devant le trône.

- Ve~ je suis là père.

- Feli, cet homme m'a demandé une audience pour pouvoir te faire part d'un message. Jeune homme, le prince est là, vous pouvez parler.

Le soldat leva la tête et Feliciano ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Monsieur Bash ? Mais que... ?

-Seigneur Feliciano, le coupa-t-il. Je suis ici pour annoncer la venue prochaine en ces lieux du roi Tomas Beilschmidt et de son héritier. Ils se trouvent d'ailleurs aux portes du palais.

Le cœur du brun loupa un battement.

- Accepterez-vous de les recevoir pour entendre leur requête?

Feliciano tremblait. Il se tourna vers son père, tétanisé. Celui-ci, pas prêt à l'aider pour un sou, lui sourit.

-C'est à toi qu'on demande, gamin, c'est à toi de voir.

Le petit brun réfléchit un moment. Puis il regarda le sergent.

- V... Ve~ Je... J'accepte de les recevoir.

Le blondin sourit légèrement, s'inclina et s'éclipsa.

Les mains de Feliciano devinrent moites, tant l'attente était insupportable.

Il fixait avec espoir la grande porte noire et attendit.

Trois coups furent vigoureusement frappés contre le bois. La porte s'ouvrit sur le roi de Saint-Germain, digne et imposant, sa longue chevelure dorée tombant avec élégance jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il se disait cela, mais l'empereur Vargas en ferait bien son quatre-heures, de ce roi-là.

Derrière lui, l'héritier avançait lentement en tenant entre ses mains un coffret. Son regard bleu s'ancra immédiatement dans celui doré, du jeune prince qui déglutit.

Lui qui s'attendait à voir de la rancœur dans les yeux de Ludwig, ne vit que douceur et une pointe... d'inquiétude ?

Tomas s'inclina respectueusement, vite imité par son fils.

Le silence s'installa, froid et gênant. Le père de Ludwig prit la parole.

- Prince Feliciano Vargas, je suis venu vous voir afin de vous demander quelque chose. Comme le veuillent nos traditions, à Saint-Germain, je vais moi même parler au nom de mon fils. Et, comme dans votre culture, nous vous apportons une dot.

Ludwig en profita pour ouvrir le coffre de pierres précieuses devant Romulus, qui accepta la dot.

Il revint près de son père et ferma les yeux alors que le prince brun semblait de plus en plus intéressé. Romulus s'amusait. Les gens de saint Germain avaient d'intéressantes coutumes.

- Moi, Tomas Beilschmidt, souverain de la monarchie de l'Est, seigneur de Berlitz, je demande à genoux au prince d'Angelo d'accepter d'offrir sa main à mon héritier, Ludwig Beilschmidt, prince de Saint-Germain.

Il appuya sa phrase en posant un genou à terre. Feliciano piqua un fard monstrueux, vite rejoint par le prince blond. Le roi restait dans cette position, attendant la réponse du brun.

Le petit prince croisa le regard du blond. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire tendre. Feliciano le lui rendit et dit dans un souffle :

-Oui, seigneur de Berlitz... Je le veux.

Et sans attendre que le roi n'ait fini de se relever, le petit prince sauta au cou du blond et l'embrassa avec force et passion. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Feli, qui ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir.

Romulus se leva de son trône et rejoignit Tomas.

- Ah voilà, c'est une histoire qui finit bien... Puis il prit le roi blond par les épaules. Laissez-moi donc vous inviter au buffet de fiançailles de mon aîné, je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier.

- ... hm.

Sur ces belles paroles, les deux monarques quittèrent la salle du trône. Ludwig sourit à Feliciano.

- Prince Vargas… Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- J'avais peur d'avoir à repartir. Je voulais rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Le blond lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ce que tu as fait pour ton frère est admirable. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur époux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore... avec espoir et amour.

Dos contre la porte d'ébène, Gilbert souriait. Son frère sera heureux.

Grâce à toutes les alliances provoquées par son vol de diamants, les quatre peuples d'Half-Earth semblaient entrer dans une aire de paix durable.

Il se dirigea vers la volière, pensant aux évènements qui avait fini par cette succession d'épousailles. Grâce à l'aide des espions dissimulés un peu partout en Half-Earth, Il avait réussi à reconstituer le puzzle.

Tout d'abord, par une chance inouïe, l'intendant de Francia c'était révélé allergique au poison des dragons. En hurlant, il avait fait repérer Justine qui s'avérait être, comme par hasard, la sœur du second de l'homme qu'elle avait tenté d'empoisonner.

Cet homme, habituellement obéissant, vint à décider de garder sous silence les évènements afin de sauver sa frangine. Il reçut aide et promesse de silence de la part de l'empereur du sud.

Par une circonstance parfaitement compréhensible de la part d'un empereur, Romulus avait failli a cette promesse envers Johan.

La missive envoyée à Francia fut lue par une personne à qui elle n'était pas destinée, et avait provoqué chez l'héritier du double empire, un désir incandescent de sauver sa patrie. Celui-ci, arrivé à Sovia le jour exact de l'anniversaire d'Ivan, le prince rouge, fut choisi par les bracelets du destin pour devenir son époux.

L'implication du prince Feliciano dans la recherche des diamants dérobés avait été un autre coup du sort. Mais s'il ne l'aurait pas fait... Aucun des royaumes ne serait aujourd'hui lié aux autres. Pire encore, la guerre aurait vite été déclarée.

Gilbert eut un frisson. Il était impressionnant de voir qu'à cause de lui, le monde aurait pu se déchirer… mais que grâce à lui, il était maintenant plus lié que jamais. Le destin avait vraiment un grand sens de l'humour.

L'albinos caressa la tête de son fidèle oiseau jaune, et se saisit d'un papier.

Il écrivit alors, avec un sourire tendre ces quelques mots, riches de sens, portant l'espoir et synonymes d'un avenir radieux, qui s'adressaient à son aimé.

« Brûle ton violon, Roderich.

Tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin. Je te le promets.

Je t'aime.

Gilbert »

*********####

FIN

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie.

Petite review.


	8. Bonus

Larmes de diamants

#######

CHAPITRE BONUS.

#######***

Arthur tirait la tête.

Le mariage de son fils avec le prince rouge n'allait pas tarder à commencer, pour son plus grand malheur. D'abord parce que l'idée de lier son royaume à celui du nord, le plus pauvre d'entre tous, ne lui plaisait pas.

Ensuite, parce qu'il avait eu connaissance des traditions de l'empire rouge. Il savait comment se passaient les unions ici. C'était à en croire que les pères fondateurs étaient de profonds sadiques.

Lentement, il osa un regard à sa droite. Nicolaï, de glace, ne quittait pas du regard la grande porte de bois taillé, parée d'ambre, au fond de la salle. Sa main restait crispée sur le manche de l'ustencile qu'il maintenait dans le feu entre eux.

D'ailleurs, la forme de métal au bout de la tige de fer commençait à prendre une couleur rouge vif inquiétante. Arthur se mordit la lèvre en resserant sa prise sur le métal qu'il tenait lui aussi.

Il tourna alors son regard émeraude vers les invités, placés de part et d'autre du tapis rouge. Il croisa les yeux bleus de son époux.

Francis était plus que mal à l'aise.

Quand il était arrivé ce matin, il sautillait de joie pour son aîné, ravi d'assister à un mariage en bonne et due forme.

Son visage passa au blanc quand il vit le foyer incandescent et les deux fers. Le roi de Francia fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec les ustensiles pour marquer les chevaux. Il n'aimait, mais alors vraiment pas, ce qu'il voyait.

Il aurait dû mieux s'instruire sur les coutumes du peuple du nord. Lui qui pensait que cette tradition de marquage n'était qu'une légende parmi le peuple… Il aurait dû leur proposer un mariage dans les traditions de Francia, de Britanny, de l'empire Vargas, de n'importe où. Tout sauf ça.

Maintenant il était trop tard, la cérémonie allait débuter sous peu. Le roi serra la main de son second fils, qui le soutint comme il put.

Pour Alfred au moins, les choses seraient bien faites. C'était là la seule consolation qu'eu son père. Les mages des Glaces présents pourraient atténuer sa douleur.

Francis leva la tête vers le plafond. Oui, au moins, cela serait bien fait. Pas comme lui.

Il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Arthur, il y avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années.

Il était héritier de Francia à l'époque. Il venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, et sa soif d'aventure l'avait conduit à prendre la mer. Il voulait faire faire le tour de Half-Earth, et apprendre la culture des autres pays.

Francia se trouvant à l'intérieur des terres, il était parti en carrosse pour le port d'Austral, dans l'empire Britannien. L'entente entre les deux pays n'était pas au beau fix, il avait donc caché son identitée a la douane de Britanny pour acceder au port.

C'est là-bas qu'il rencontra un regard d'émeraude qui le foudroya. Un jeune homme blond habillé simplement mais qui était, aux yeux de Francis, la plus belle chose qui lui fut donnée de voir.

Il ignorait à l'époque, que ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans était l'héritier de Britanny.

Francis l'avait courtisé et séduit pendant quelques jours. Puis il y eut cette nuit volée avant qu'il ne prenne la mer. Il avait été doux, passionné et avait aimé le jeune homme comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un.

Il l'embrassa avant d'appareiller et promit de lui revenir.

A ce moment, ils ignoraient tous les deux que le jeune Arthur était sous l'emprise d'une malédiction d'Andrew. A l'époque, il était puéril et encore en formation pour devenir le mage rouge qu'il était à présent.

Il avait donc ensorcelé l'héritier, peu avant sa rencontre avec Francis et lui avait apposé un sceau de fécondité. Arthur lui-même l'ignorait.

Francis partit en mer six ans. Quand il était revenu au port d'Austral, les gardes de Britanny l'appréhendèrent, et l'amenèrent au palais.

Lorsqu'il vit Arthur avec deux enfants à ses côtés, il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le roi de l'époque, Oliver Kirkland, lui fit une multitude de sermons parce qu'il avait pris la virginité de leur héritier et le blâma car, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, celui-ci avait enfanté de jumeaux.

Francis avait alors révélé sa nature de prince et avait juré d'épouser le blond. L'union de Britanny avec Francia ne plut guère à Oliver, qui entra en négociations houleuses avec le père de Francis, Lilian Bonnefoy.

Les négociations prirent quatre ans, durant lesquels Michelle et Isabelle vinrent au monde avec deux années d'intervalle, grâce à l'aide d'Andrew.

Cette fois, Oliver ne put plus refuser la main de son fils à Francis, mais il lui imposa d'abord une punition pour avoir eu des enfants hors mariage.

Les lois de Britanny à l'époque étaient dures, et le prince de Francia eut droit à cinq coups de fouet par enfant né. Aucun mage n'avait le droit de le soigner.

Francis frémit à ce souvenir. Finalement, une petite brûlure était parfaitement acceptable pour Alfred.

Arthur comprit à quoi pensait son époux quand il le vit passer une main dans son dos, nerveux. Il lui sourit, doucement avant de reprendre son observation des invités.

Le prince Lovino serrait plus que nécessaire la main de son époux, qui s'inquiétait de la tournure que prenait le mariage.

Il est vrai que ces deux-là avait eu un mariage dans les règles de l'art francien et britannien. Antonio devait entrer dans le temple à cheval vêtu d'un habit princier à manches bouffantes rouge et d'un pantalon noir. Comme prévu, le prince Vargas portait une robe qui, par une habile retouche de dernière minute de la part de Romulus, ressemblait à une toge de noble de l'empire Vargas.

Les deux amants se jurèrent fidélité devant les empereurs et, comme preuve de force, d'amour et de virilité, l'intendant lança une hache dans une cible représentant la tentation.

Les deux hommes reçurent alors chacun une boucle d'oreille d'or et de diamant, qui leur servait d'alliance.

Bref, un mariage raffiné -malgré un lancer de hache suggéré par le roi Mathias, qu'Antonio avait trouvé à son goût-, et sans douleur.

Lovino n'était pas habitué aux coutumes du royaume du nord. Le peuple de l'empire rouge était connu comme étant un peuple fort, qui bravait toutes les difficultés et toutes les douleurs. On était bien loin des coutumes du double empire, ou même de l'empire Vargas qui pourtant avait des traditions plutôt cavalières.

Arthur se souvenait bien de l'union du jeune Feliciano Vargas avec le prince Ludwig de Saint-Germain dans le château d'Angelo.

Ça avait commencé par un simple échange d'anneaux dans la salle du trône. Le témoin de Ludwig, Gilbert, était resté silencieux pendant la cérémonie. Il savait probablement ce qui allait se passer. Le blond était inquiet de son silence et craignait la suite des évenements.

A la fin, chaque témoin des mariés recevait l'obligation d'accompagner les époux dans des loges séparées, où ils étaient préparés à la suite.

Aucun des invités ne s'attendait à voir ça.

Car la tradition Vargas voulait, ni plus ni moins, que la nuit de noce se passe en public. Seuls les parents des époux avaient l'obligation de rester jusqu'au bout. Les autres invités avaient le choix.

L'empereur de Rosalys sourit. Il se rappelait parfaitement la tête de Tomas et de son fils lorsque Romulus avait prononcé « vous pouvez maintenant déflorer le marié », bien que sachant pertinemment que son benjamin n'était plus vierge.

Ludwig avait blanchi, au moins autant que son père. Mais heureusement, très peu d'invités étaient resté jusqu'au bout. Francis et Arthur faisait partit des courageux qui était restés, malgré le regard noir du roi de Saint-Germain. L'empereur de Britanny avait d'ailleurs remarqué un petit geste discret de la part d'Andrew le rouge. Tout portait à croire que le futur héritier Beilschmidt ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Arthur sourit à cette pensée.

- Vous ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour votre fils, seigneur Arthur ? souffla l'empereur rouge.

- Si, évidemment. Mais il n'aura pas mal longtemps, et il pourra le supporter.

Nicolaï acquiesa et la musique s'éleva.

Ivan entra le premier, accompagné de Katyouschka qui pleurait de joie. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau de fourure blanche sur un habit militaire noir à dorures. Son bras paré du bracelet était apparant.

Ils marchèrent jusque devant les empereurs, où la princesse abandonna son frère pour aller s'installer au premier rang.

La musique changea et le prince blond entra au bras de sa sœur Michelle. Il portait un habit militaire blanc et un manteau de fourure noir. Son sourire laissait présager qu'il ne savait rien des traditions du sanctuaire.

Quand il vit le foyer rougeoyant et les deux ustensiles, son sourire se fana instantanément. Il n'arrêta pourtant pas sa progression vers son fiancé.

Son regard devint sérieux, et Arthur comprit. Alfred n'allait pas abandonner. Il voulait le faire, mais pas pour les bracelets, ni pour la politique...

Il voulait le faire parce qu'il aimait vraiment Ivan.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Bon sang, l'économie du double empire allait en prendre un coup, si Alfred venait à vouloir aider le sanctuaire de givre.

Le blond d'ailleurs avait rejoint son fiancé et se tenait face à son père.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, les deux empereurs se saisirent d'un fer à marquer d'une main et du bras des futurs époux de l'autre. La voix de Nicolaï s'éleva.

- Que par cette marque, gravée dans la peau, vous vous jurez fidelité et entraide jusqu'a ce que la mort vous sépare.

D'un geste sec, imité par Arthur, le métal brûlant marqua les deux époux, qui sifflèrent à l'unisson. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait crié.

L'empereur rouge était satisfait, et invita les deux hommes à s'embrasser avec sa bénédiction.

Le baiser fut tendre mais possessif. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le coté. D'un mouvement de la main, l'empereur rouge les invita à rejoindre leur chambre de noces.

La consommation du mariage se fait dans le secret le plus total selon les lois du sanctuaire de Givre.

La porte se referma et les autres invités commencèrent à boire et à discuter.

Arthur resta à fixer la porte. Nicolaï le rejoint.

- Nos royaumes sont donc liés, maintenant...

- Pas tout à fait, seigneur Arthur.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif. L'empereur rouge continua.

- Pour que le mariage soit confirmé, il faut que dans les six premiers mois, l'on constate un début de grossesse d'un des deux époux. Passé ce délai, le mariage est considéré comme caduc, et les bracelets du destin se remettront à brûler les porteurs jusqu'a ce que le prince renonce.

Nicolaï paraissait inquiet de cette éventualité. Arthur, lui, jubilait intérieurement. Si Alfred se faisait répudier, il n'aurait plus à aider le sanctuaire.

Il était d'autant plus heureux, que seul Andrew le rouge était capable de rendre un descendant des Kirkland fertile. Tout sourire, il le chercha du regard.

Son regard croisa le sien et la joie d'Arthur disparut immédiatement en voyant le rouquin lui faire un sourire de défi.

Le blond hocha la tête négativement, suppliant le mage de ne plus faire le moindre mouvement.

« BORDEL ! ANDREW ! NON ! »

Ce dernier eut un rire sadique, avant de claquer des doigts sans aucune hésitation.

On entendit alors, venant de la salle des princes, la voix d'Alfred qui semblait avoir atteint le nirvana.

Arthur prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait pertinemment que désormais, l'union des deux empires était effective. Il jura.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un frère pareil ?!

######### » »***

Fin chapitre bonus.

Review please *o*


End file.
